A warriors destiny
by DnDBrothers
Summary: A warrior sets out to find out what's inside The World. Chapter 18, enjoy and feel free to review.
1. Chapter one

Chapter One

The Dragon Champions fall

It has been some year sense "The World" was released, Millions of players from around the world have played the game, CC Corporation has been filling there pockets with the money that the players have pay to play. All the players that have tested "Fragment" have been given "The World" and one free year of play, one of those many players was a Twin Blader named, Draco one of the first selected for the test play, after Fragments test ended, The player, created his character and was the 5th player to log on to The World for its first day opening. Draco was given a title like some of the Fragment testers. He was given the title "The Dragon Champion", he was know mostly by those that he has help, he wasn't as well know as the Descendants of Fianna, Bulmung of the Azura Skies and Orca of the Azura Seas, however, he was know by his title.

In the world, Draco is a level 99 Twin Blader with the best equipment in the game, in the real world, Draco is a 24 year old, and has a younger brother who also plays The World. He is currently a computer technician for a small Company in Japan, he is currently trying to apply for CC corp. His younger brother is 22, living with him in Japan, His character is a level 29 as a Blade Master, with help from his brother, he has been given good equipment, Lately, Draco has been getting bored and has been starting to develop a hack to scan a field for the monsters that are on the field and what items are around. The past few months, he has been working on it, and soon he will test it.

"Are you logged in yet?" Draco asked his brother.

"No, sorry brother, had to deal with the update" Dractaros replied.

"I told you to deal with it yesterday, oh well, just hurry, I want to test it."

"Logging in 3-2-1. I'm in."

As the city of Mac Anu, the Delta Server Materialized before Dractaros' eyes, the first person he saw was Draco, The Dragon Champion, and in real life, his brother. The mighty Twin Blader, equipped with Sublimers as his weapon, wore leather clothing of silver and gold colors, his vest and pants were silver, his glovers were gold as was his belt, his shoes were of Green Dragon hide in look as were his sleeves, his eyes had a mystical Purple shine, and golden blonde hair, short and flat. "Ok, you're here, let's get going already" He says.

Draco stared at his real life brother, a Blade Master who wore blue plate armor, with silver chain mail underneath, in his right hand was his weapon Phoenix Flame, his blue hair was like his brothers, short and flat, and his blue eyes gave off a mysterious glow.

"Ok, sorry for the wait, let's go, what are the keywords, brother?" Dractaros asked.

"I was thinking of an lvl thirty stage to help you lvl, but a good stage to test out the thing. Let's go to Theta, Dun Loireag, the aerial city."

Draco moves towards the Chaos gate and selected Theta, Dractaros follows shortly afterwards.

The city of Dun Loireag, the Theta server, a city built on what looks like a mountain appears before there eyes, the city had the best view of natural beauty in The World. Theta was as busy as ever people swarming around the city, talking about trades, the latest fads, and many things of other matters. "oh, I almost forgot something" Draco said "Brother, here you go." Draco handed Dractaros a Golden Crown.

"But brother, are you sure, this is a very rare item!"

"Yeah I'm sure, I wouldn't have given it to you if I wasn't. Ok, equip it and get ready, ... just sent you an invite, got it?"

Yeah, just got it"

"Good, the Dungeon is, ... Theta Chosen Hopeless Altar" After the last word, the Chaos Gate warped Draco and Dractaros to the field. The field appeared before there eyes, a frozen wasteland that was so cold and barren, nothing could survive except monsters, the evidents was the whale that was frozen solid.

"Ok, where here, I've been dying to try this hack out all day," Draco said "one moment". Immediately, Draco started to open the file he had it stored in, and activated it. "... Ok, data received, 8 portals, 2 contain treasure, all stuff that stinks,"

Dractaros used a fairies orb just then, "conformed, 8 portals"

" let's head for the dungeon" Draco said.

"It's to the left, however there is a portal in front of it" Dractaros said.

"Well then, we will have to slaughter them, its two Mu Guardians, Ready?" Dractaros nodded, "Charge!" The two run towards the portal, as they approached, it opened and as Draco predicted, two Mu Guardians appeared. The Towering Mu Guardian looked kind of like a robot, tall and hovering, it had Blades instead of hands.

Dractaros made the first move of the attack "Vakz Spiral", His Blade lit up with Fire as he spun around in the air slashing Both Guardians. Draco Cast a spell "Rig Seam" on Dractaros and he began to glow green. Dractaros used "Vak Revolver", again his blade lit up with fire as he slashed the Mu Guardian right down the middle, defeating it. The Guardian collapsed on to the ground and disappeared, Draco defeated the other Guardian with "Flame Vortex", His hands lit up as fire pored out of his blades as he struck the Guardian and it was no more.

"They were no challenge" Draco said.

"Well yeah brother, your attack is max, everything here will die in two hits, if not one" Dractaros Replied.

"Yeah you're right, ok , let's go into the Dungeon"

"Ok"

Both fighters entered the dungeon, a castle looking place that had a blue tint, the place looked ancient, and had the feeling of forbiddenness. Dractaros used another orb to get the dungeon floor. "Ok, your go Draco" Dractaros said. Draco proceeded to open the file.

"... ... ... !"

"What is it Draco?"

"This is odd, there are no monsters? There are treasures, but the data says no monsters"

Dractaros checked the map and as his brother said, there were no portals, and no portals meant no monsters. "Um, Confirmed? This is strange alright, there are always monsters. Think this is an event?"

"I don't think so, they've never had an event like this, and there would have been someone that would have known. Lets continue still, there is a Gott Statue at the bottom, the data say so."

"Alright"

The two continue down word, till Dractaros asked Draco a question.

"Hey Brother, tell me about Fragments test, it was cut short, know why?"

Draco Remained silent for a moment, "I don't know, however, rumors do fly about it. Rumors say that someone died. Personally I don't believe it, however around the middle of the test, errors started to happen, and normally errors are at the start, not the end or the middle. It is strange, and that's one reason that I applied for CC Corp. to find out what happened."

"Just wondering Draco, why does it bother you so much, you worried it will happen again"

Draco remained silent, the two didn't talk again until B5. They still encountered no monsters, however, trouble was around the corner.

"The map says the Gott statue is 3 rooms away." Dractaros said.

"Ok, let's get it and go, this place is really eerie" Draco said, Dractaros noticed he sounded a little scared.

After passing though the corridor, Dractaros stopped. Draco stopped a moment later and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Ah, ah, brother, problem."

"What is it?"

"The floor, it's changed, the Gott statue has disappeared!"

"What!"

Draco started looking around, the room had changed, the map said before there was a small corner room, now however, it was a large, straight forward room.

"Brother, more new, the monsters are back." Dractaros said with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Ok, this doesn't make sense" Draco opens up the scanning hack and waits for the data. "... come on. Finally, the data says, what the? The names are jumbled, this doesn't make any sense what is hap-"

Before Draco could finish his sentence, a portal opened, out can a monster that looked familiar, however, it wasn't.

"Draco, isn't that a Headhunter?"

"I-I think so, but, it looks different"

The monster, was a tall ogre looking creature with no head, welding a sword in one hand and a skull in the other, however, it was different from a normal headhunter, it had Green patches allover its body.

"Dractaros, go, NOW!"

"Draco, what is it?"

"GO NOW!"

Reluctant to leave, Dractaros used a Sprite Ocarina and left the dungeon.

"Ok, he's safe, however, what about me?" The Headhunter was charging Draco. "Fine then, I will go all out and hope I can defeat it."

Draco Charged the Beast, however, it was the last thing he did. The next thing Draco know was he was stabbed, By what he didn't know except it came from behind, however everything went black, his last thoughts were "what's happening, how could a game ..."

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter two

Chapter Two

Old friends meet again

Log entry, April 25, 2008

It's been a while since I logged into The World for much of anything, I've only used it lately to check my e-mail and look at the board. Rumors have been going around that a strong player by the title The Dragon Champion has been absent from The World for a month today. I decided to log in today as my girlfriend is out of town visiting a friend. I'm thinking of leveling a little, who knows, maybe luck will bring me something good today.

It was a very slow day in the game today, I was annoyed at people as all of them were being assholes at the moment, no one wanted to trade, people forming groups wanted wavemasters and long arms, no one wanted a heavy blader, especially one with my attitude. I'm a leader type of person, and anyone forming a group doesn't want someone other then themselves to be the group leader. I wonder what's wrong with someone who has command skill being leader; I give commands in the game with lightning fast speed. I decided to go sit by the river; Delta was the only city with a river anyway.

As I sat there, I looked at my reflection in the water, my character look; my Flaming red hair was long and spiky with one long dreadlock hiding one of my midnight blue eyes, my armor was red in color, a leather sleeveless shirt, and leather shorts, I also was able to add in leather cut-off gloves. I had a strong face, and my figure for my character was muscular, but not bulk. I eventually decided that the river was boring and decided to see if anyone had chilled out.

As I looked up I saw something odd across the river, a blurred figure of a character, I noticed that he was blue in color, however I didn't see much as it went away in a second, _probably a glitch I though_. I decided to see if anyone was still being an ass or if they wanted to trade. As I ascended the stairs leading back to the main street, I saw a new character, _she mush have just logged in_ I thought.

"Hello" I said to her.

"Hello, my name's Flare, you want to trade." Her character figure was a thin and strong twin blader, she wore yellow cloths, the default for a twin blader with her figure, she must have been in a hurry to get on when she created her character.

"Sure, been wanting to trade all afternoon" I replied.

As we began to check out what the other wanted to trade she began to take about the latest rumors, "So have you heard about the rumors why the Crimson Knights disbanded, people say that they all got beaten by a character that" I was thinking as she went on and on, _god do you shut up, I don't give a dam about rumors_. My opinion changed though when she brought up something that did catch my attention, "and it's so cool, oh have you heard about the rouge blade master Dractaros?"

"What, Dractaros?"

"Yeah, the blade master that was the Dragon Champions usual team member, he's been missing for about 2 weeks know"

"Care to fill me in; I haven't been on for a month?" I was wondering for a moment, _Dractaros, that's my old pals nickname, could it be him_.

"Well, about a month ago, the great Dragon Champion went missing, no one has seen him in The World at all, and he's always around. Like I said also, his usual team member has disappeared also, just 2 weeks ago"

"Any more?"

"Yeah, rumors have been going around that a blurred figured looking like Dractaros has been seen every now and then around the servers."

_A blurred image, I saw one a few minutes ago by the magic shop, it looked like it was heading towards an alley_. "Well thanks, sorry but I can't find anything you have that interest me"

"That's ok, there are many other people still around just this server, invite me to a party some time, and remember my name is Flare" she sent me her member's address and headed of to a crowd of people.

I saw him at the magic shop, _I'll head there, besides I have to buy more speed scrolls_, I headed towards the magic shop. When I reached the bridge, I stopped and looked around Mac Anu, this riverside city was clean and build along the river, the water crystal clear, and the buildings were well designed , I loved the design in The World as it was better then real life, the rivers were polluted and the buildings dirty. I looked over the rail of the bridge and saw someone in a canoe going to another part of the city, I continued towards the shop.

I went down the stairs and talked to the shop keeper, "I need speed scrolls" The shop keeper was an NPC so he wouldn't say anything except what he's programmed to say.

"Thank you, have a safe journey" he said.

I left the shop and turned towards the alley I saw the blur near, it was a alley that was vacant, I though at once_, man, If I'd of known about this alley before, I'd be here more often_. I went down the alley and saw there was more, a corner towards a dead-end. I turned around the corner and saw a lone blade master, he wore blue plate armor, silver chain mail, his eyes and hair were blue, his eyes gave of a strange glow. He looked like what I made out from the blur, he was leaning against the wall looking serious. Strange, he doesn't act like he's noticed me, I though as he hasn't moved at all. "Hey there, want to trade" I asked him, He said nothing; I waited for a moment however he remained silent. "Hello, you want to trade" I wondered if it was my old best friend as he was still silent. "Hey! You going to say anything or not!" I was loosing my temper with this guy as he didn't even move at all. "FINE!" I turned around and started to walk away when he finally spoke.

"Sorry, was AFK, shout loud enough, the whole zone could hear you".

I turned around and saw he wasn't leaning against the wall anymore. "Sorry I lost my temper" I replied.

"It's ok, sorry, haven't got anything to trade, so if you'll excuse me" he started to walk away.

"Wait" I called out, he stopped and turned around, "I was wondering, you want to form a group and go to a dungeon?"

He didn't answer; he sent his member's address as a reply, then said "Only if I pick the field".

"Fine then, ok with me" I sent him the invite, glad I could get a group today; I would let him decide what to do.

"The field is Theta Chosen Hopeless Altar"

"Um, ok" I said, _what am I thinking, That has to be at least a level twenty-eight field, I'm a few levels below that, what a minute, that's a Phoenix Flame he's holding, a fairly high level weapon._

"You coming or not!"

"Sorry, god keep your panties on" I said running after him.

"I heard that, you're lucky I'm not in the mood to kick your ass".

_What a pissy ass_, I though, when we reached the Chaos Gate, he selected the field and we warped to theta. I haven't been to Theta before, I wanted to look around, however, the moment we materialized he selected the field and we were warped to the field. The field appeared before my eyes, a frozen wasteland, _man who would want to come here_.

"We're heading towards the dungeon" My team mate said.

"What, but there are monsters on the field to kill!"

"Deal with it".

_WTF, I want to level, to do that I have to kill monsters, there are eight monsters up here, oh well, I don't want to piss him off_.

"Very well then, but I want to kill some monsters inside the dungeon"

"Only if they're in the way to the bottom floor"

We proceeded to the dungeon, passing all monster portals, _if this guy isn't here for anything in particular, then what's he after_?

We entered the dungeon, a cold castle look, with a blue tint to it, _perfect look for a castle in a frozen wasteland_, I used a fairies orb to get the floor layout, a usual habit, there was one portal in the way to the stairs.

"Hmp, one portal, that's all, no challenge" Dractaros said.

We moved to the next room that had the portal, when we entered the room, the doors closed and the portal opened, a Mystery Rock appeared; this tall monster was like a Moa with two smaller rocks as its hands. I stood ready to attack, however Dractaros lunged at it and killed it using "Vak Revolver", _He killed it in one hit, holy shit, glad he's on my side_. He started to move towards the corridor, I followed as soon as I snapped out of my shock.

We descended down the stairs; I again used a fairies orb, the map was reviled to me, _last floor already_, _that was short_, my team mate noticed the same thing, he looked disappointed. "I've got to go" He said.

I turned my head at him with a look of surprise, "What, but we just got to this floor, we just started".

"I'm going" with his last sentence he gated out, _man what a jerk_, I decided there was nothing more to do without him, I used a Sprite Ocarina and gated out to the root town.

"You hear about the different field?"

This was the first thing that can to my ears when I gated into town, two guys talking about some field.

"Yeah, it's a church of some kind; I've heard there aren't any monsters there ether."

"Sounds interesting, what are the keywords?"

"Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground"

"Thanks"

The two guys gated out,_ a church field, sounds different, think I'll check it out_; I selected Delta from the gate and warped out. I didn't want to stick around the root town, so I selected the field and warped to it. _The guy was right, it's a church_, that's the first though that entered my mind as I gated in. The sky was dark and cloudy, like a storm was on the way, the church stood high, about forty to fifty feet at least for the door alone. The whole building must have been 5 stories at least; the color was a faded white, _a gloomy looking place, kind of freaky for a church._ I wanted to think about that strange guy, I didn't get a chance to ask him if he was my old friend. I decided to lean against the wall to think, after a minute, I heard something, someone talking, "Log entry, April 26, 2008, I finally got someone to help me enter the dungeon, however I got no information, a dead-end." I straightened up and looked inside the old church, a figure was in there, _wait a minute_, I though, _it's him_. The figure was indeed him; a tall blade master with blue plate armor and silver chain mail, flat blue hair, and the same name, _what luck to find him again, now's my chance_.

"I have no leads right know, maybe I should -"

"Stop talking to yourself, maybe get some mental help"

He looked surprised, turned his head and looked at me, his eyes glowing strangely, "What do you mean?"

"Can't you read your own text, or hear yourself, your talking to yourself"

"God dammit, error in the word program, thanks for telling me, now if you'll excuse me"

He got up to leave, _now is my chance_, "Wait" he stopped and looked at me, "I want to ask you something, your name, is it a nickname?"

"Yeah, so" He said in an uninterested tone.

"I had a friend in school who had that as his nickname"

"Went to Salt Lake Utah?" he said sounding surprised.

I started to wonder about him, "Yeah"

"… Was he a smartass?"

"Yeah"

"Was fond of Chinese History"

I was almost convinced now, "Yeah, especially with the Three Kingdoms Era"

He looked very surprised, "Holy bloody hell, look what the dog dragged in, it's my old pal, my homey, my best friend, Broco"

"BROCO, WTF, YOU DAM ASS!"

"Hahahahahahahaha, yep, that's my old friend for sure, no doubt about that:-). Sorry about that, had to make sure"

"Har de har har, ):-( you ever call me that again and I'll kick your ass"

":-) It's good to see you again my sworn brother"

I was still steamed, but happy it was him, "Yeah, same"

"So, what you been doing these last 4 years?"

"Getting married to my girlfriend :-)"

"That's goo -"

He trailed off, _he must be jealous, he's always been jealous of my girlfriends_, "Yeah, it's great, she it an Angel". I was expecting him to say something, however, he didn't say anything, _something isn't right, he looks sad_, "You ok, I thought you'd be happy for me".

"I am, however …"

I know something was wrong now, "What's wrong?"

"…"

"What you can't tell your old friend?"

"… You remember my brother?"

"How could I not"

"He plays The World, he's a very strong character, know by few however"

"I don't get what you're saying" I was looking confused at him.

"He goes by the Dragon Champion, you should know"

I was shocked, his brother was the Dragon Champion, "But, aren't you still living with your brother?"

"Yeah"

"That's odd, care to tell"

"My brother and I a month ago were trying out a hack that my brother developed"

"You brother developed a hack!"

"Let me finish, we went to a dungeon, Theta Chosen Hopeless Altar, to try out the hack, ever thing worked, however, when we entered the dungeon, all the portals disappeared"

"Disappeared?"

"Yeah, we traveled down five floors, a different monster appeared at the last floor where the portals reappeared, I logged out after he told me to, when I logged off The World, I found him comatose"

"What, but how?"

"I don't know, I was hopping that the dungeon might have the answer"

"But it didn't"

"No, know I don't know where to start"

"Well we'll find somewhere"

"We?"

"You think I'll let my best friend do this alone"

He looked very happy at that, "Thank you Drako, yet again you help me out"

"Hey, I have to repay you some how :-)"

We started to think of anyway to find out, we two meet again to aid each other, man fate it strange.

End of Chapter Two

(Author's note: A better idea for Drako's hair is SSJ Goku, but shorter.)


	3. Chapter three

Chapter Three

The first lead

Log entry May 8, 2009

It has been over a year since I meet up with Drako again, it is great to see him after so long. There isn't time to visit though; I was able to retrieve my brother's notes and research about how he developed the scan hack. I was able to recreate the hack and also develop new ones. Some of these hacks have been tested and today I will discuses with Drako and my girlfriend Draconair a new hack that will help us I hope.

"Ok, where is he, he's late." I moaned.

"Oh would you stop whining already"

I looked at my girlfriend's character, a Female wavemaster, tall and had the best figure in the game, her long Silvery hair was down to her knees, her eyes were emerald green, and her attire was robes of purple and blue, however, her character look wasn't like any ordinary wavemaster, for she had Purple Dragon wings in her back. Her wings like that of a griffin except they were scales instead of feathers, her weapon was Banyuinryoku.

I thought at once, _boy, how did Drako talk me into hacking our appearance_, I remember how I remodeled my character, nothing new except the blue dragon wings, just big enough to use, but small enough to not make my character lose balance, same goes for Drako and Draconair, my wings were more like a gargoyle though. "Well I'm sorry but I developed a new hack to help us out, plus I got a lead from the scans"

I looked around the church, Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground wasn't known by very many people in The World. This church looked the same except a bit darker, the place was ancient and gloomy, a statue of a girl in robes was on an altar, she was chained up and had a very sad look on her face. I decided to look at my sword, Eternity.

"Yeah I know you want to go, however we should take him along just incase, even though we're lvl 63 we should take a full party"

"… Well, maybe he got the keywords mixed up."

Draconair giggled, "You can't wait can you? Well then tell me what the hack is."

"I would rather tell you both at once that way I don't have to say it twice"

"Lazy"

"Hey be nice, it's just I have a lot to tell and that means a lot of talking that will take up time"

"God"

"… What is he doing, fishing, I could have ran to Tokyo and back again already"

"Well sorry I'm late!"

Draconair turned her head to see who it was, but I know, it was Drako, late because of his girlfriend probably.

"Sorry I'm late; my girlfriend wanted me to stay off the computer. Had to wait till she fell asleep" He replied.

"Knew it" I said like a smart ass.

"Go to hell!" he yelled.

"Guess I deserved that, hurry up already, I got something to tell you."

Drako moved into my view, he's character was the most changed, for one, his armor was now red plate mail with a fire breathing dragon emblem on his chest, his hair was longer now, to make for more of a really spiked look, his wings were like the classic idea of a dragons, red and folded behind his back, his new weapon was The Sun Fang.

"So, what did your girlfriend want now Drako?" I asked.

"She wanted me to have sleep with her ;-)." He replied.

"No surprise there" Draconair said.

"Hey, that's not nice" Drako said playfully.

"Alright you two, lets get the meeting started" I said.

"Fine" Drako said with boredom in his voice.

"Very well" Draconair said.

"Ok, I just developed 2 new hacks, both are protection hacks, the first one I call the Aegis Shield."

"Aegis, isn't that in Greek mythology the shield of Zeus?" Drako asked.

"Yes, but it has a definition to, it means a shield or protection, it's a hack that protects character data, it encodes the character's data so heavily that only a true hacker can crack it without the second hack killing there PC, this I call the Aegis Trap."

"Aegis trap?" Draconair said confused.

"It's stands for Protection trap, think of it as a mouse trap, the mouse, or in the case, the code cracker takes the bait, the character's data to erase, and it sends a virus that crashes there system, the virus is temporary, but it stops them from hacking or deleting us. The virus also sends a coded message back to me telling me to reconfig the shield's codes, not bad if I say so myself." I said proudly.

"Nice, you've out done yourself this time" Drako said, "But, what about hackers, I hear there's a legendary hacker by the name of Helba"

"Helba" Draconair said, I looked at her and know she know something about this Helba, "Helba is indeed a hacker, CC Corp has been trying to track her down for quiet some time know. CC Corp has had no luck so far, something as big as here capture would be told though out the company"

"So, how notorious is she?" I asked.

"She's the best hacker that anyone has ever seen, he's able to undo about everything that happens in The World. I'm sure that can include altering character data, from what I've heard, she could deal with your hack easy" Draconair replied.

"Well, let's hope if we ever meet her face to face she'll let us go easily, and thanks again Draconair for the info to make the shield"

"What do you mean Dractaros" Drako asked.

"Don't you know, Draconair is a system administrator for The World"

"Really, never know" He said stupidly, I could till he felt dumb at that point.

"… Data scan shows someone zoned in just now"

I turned my head towards the doors and saw a person come in, a female twin blader, her look was different, she had the standard light cloth look with white and blue colors, her tattoos on her face were circular and sea foam green, however this isn't what made her different, she had cat ears and a cat tail, brown in color like her hair.

"Draconair, what are you doing here, there's a meet in five minutes"

"Ok Rea, sorry but I'm sure this won't take long, what's the field, I'll meet you there"

"Sigma Mysterious Betrayed Fallen Angel" I replied.

"Thanks, BRB" She moved toward the girl and they left.

"Who was that?" Drako asked.

"That was Raeka Neko, she's an admin also, but to Draconair, she's her superior, they are friends so no real worries" I said.

"Ok, what's at Sigma Mysterious Betrayed Fallen Angel?"

"Our first lead my friend, our first lead." I started to move towards the exit and continued, "I did a scan this morning and it revealed abnormal conditions, no monsters, no portals"

"Just like you told me about the dungeon your brother" He fell silent for a moment and then said, "Ok, let's go, ten minutes of waiting, no problem"

"I'll be able to get some proper scans at the field, lets warp out … sent the invite, got it?"

"Just did"

"Right come on"

I gated out and a moment later Delta materialized before my eyes, however we weren't going in, we turned towards the gate and selected Sigma, again the world around us dissolved and rematerialized before my eyes. Sigma, also called Fort Ouph the Aerial city, a fling fort high in the sky, hidden in the clouds, this place has a dusk look today, the fort had no real buildings, instead it had little stone huts for the shop NPCs, the paths towards the other areas of the fort were narrow, but not enough to accidentally bump a person off, I know we didn't have time to look around however Drako needed to restock on his items, "Don't take to long plz"

"Ok, got to hurry anyway, morning's in three hours, for me I should say"

"You get up early!"

"No, just saying when the sun rises"

"Oh, for a minute I though hell froze over"

"You jackass" I knew he was kidding, as he had a bit of a laugh in his voice, "Well, best not stall" he hurried off towards the item shop. I activated a hack I developed around the same time I created the appearance hack; I call it an admin hack. I can change the name color of any character to the same color that admins have.

I stood ready to select the field to Sigma Mysterious Betrayed Fallen Angel, _will I find a lead to help my brother_, I wondered, _I hope_.

"Ok, all stocked up, lets go"

I looked and saw Drako was back and ready to go, "Fine, the field is … Sigma Mysterious Betrayed Fallen Angel" Rings of ruins appeared around us and warped us to the field.

The field was a snowy wonderland with fresh powder, not even the smallest of footsteps was in the snow. I looked around and saw that there wasn't any portals close by, the sky was dark though, so visibility was limited, the stars shown very brightly in the sky, there were not clouds in the sky, a storm must have just passed. I prepared the program; meanwhile, Drako looked around for the nearest portal. When I got the results of the scan, it turned out that the field monsters where gone as well, "Drako, there aren't any monsters on the field".

"That I can see, I've check a good part of this field and no lone monsters"

"Let's regroup and head into the dungeon"

"Roger"

I stood there for a minute checking the scans again; _the conditions seem to be the same_, Drako returned just when I got the second scan back, still the same.

"The dungeon is behind me" He said.

"Let's go, Draconair should be here soon"

We headed towards the dungeon, leaving our footprints in the fresh powder behind us, _will we find the answer or will we fall the same as my brother_, I though. The entrance to the dungeon was like a small castle, we entered the doorway and went down the stairs, the dungeon was that of a castle, however, there was a red tint to the place, like that of fire. "Drako, use a fairies orb, I'll get the scan underway"

"Ok"

I scaned the field and when the map came up, the scans said the same thing as the map, no portals, "Hold on" I said, there was something else on the scans, a person in the next room, "There's someone else here".

"You sure Dractaros?"

"The scans don't lie" _who's in this dungeon_;_ anyone who enters this dungeon would have left if no monsters_. We entered the room; it was Draconair waiting for us.

"Hey Draconair, though you had a meeting to go to" Drako said.

"I did, however, the administration discovered that this field was having abnormal conditions, I volunteered to check it out so no admins would catch you" She replied.

"First thing tomorrow, you have to help me block there watch over use" I said, she nodded, "Ok, lets go down".

We proceeded forward, towards the stairs, scan's showed that it was a two floor dungeon, _a short walk in the park, I hope_. When we when down the stairs I checked the scans again still nothing, except the Gott treasure room disappeared, "Guys, keep your guard up" I said to my team mates.

We proceeded slowly onward; I was determined to not lose anyone else, as we went onward, nothing else changed the whole time we were there, we reached the room were the Gott Statue use to be, a small room with a single chest was there, "What is this, there was nothing here" Drako said sounding disappointed.

"I can't say, lets take the chest at least" I said, we approached the chest, I opened it, treasure wasn't inside it however, a stone tablet appeared.

"What's this?" Draconair asked.

"I haven't a clue" I replied.

I reached out to touch it; a message appeared before my eyes, "What is it?" Drako asked.

"It's-it's a message, on my screen, it reads **Three people with shadows set out to combat the wave, one human and two half spirits.** I don't get it, what is this?" I said puzzled.

"Sounds like a piece of a poem or a passage from a story" Draconair said.

I looked at Drako, "What do you think?" I asked him.

"I've heard that text before, is there anymore?" He replied.

"Yes, however, it's all jumbled, I'm recording this, I'll try to unscramble it, looks like that's all that was here".

"I'll prepare my report, don't worry, I'll keep you and the text out of it" she said looking at Drako.

"Thank you, well, if that's all for today, I must get some sleep, bye you two, sorry we didn't get anything on your brother Dractaros" Drako said.

"It's ok go get some sleep, and see you sometime soon, I'll send for you when we got a lead" I replied.

He gated out, I stood there for a moment wondering what we just found, "Draconair, may I ask you something?"

"Shoot away"

"Why are you helping me underneath CC Corps nose?"

"…"

"If you don't want to answer that, then that's ok"

"Because" She stopped for a moment, _what is she trying to say_, "Because this is wrong what happened, I fell that I should do all I can to help as I feel it's CC Corps fault"

"… Ok, thanks" I had a feeling that there was another reason that she was helping me, however I decided not to bother her with it again.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter four

Chapter Four

New Friends

Log entry May 19, 2009

The last lead Dractaros had lead to a dead end; only thing we got was some text, I wonder at times what really did happen. I will help out if I can though I wonder at time am I really helping at all. I am an admin, an employee of CC Corp, the company that says that The World is doing nothing to affect people at all. I'm logging in today to perform my usual rounds to make sure that everything is going ok in The World today.

As I logged in to Lambda, Carmina Gadelica the cultural city, I looked around, this city, build on the water, was split into sectors, these sectors are accessible by boat only, Chaos Gates would be a waste of space. People liked this place as it was big, so many people could trade, the buildings stood tall and well built. I saw a dozen people talking about trades, _to think that what's happening and no one knows, they just go about their usual business_. I received an e-mail at that moment, I checked it, it was from Dractaros saying, "Draconair, I'm sorry but I'm not getting on today, I have to see my brother, I haven't gotten anything worked out with the text, I'll be on tomorrow. Dractaros".

_So he's out for the day, nothing to do but my rounds_, I headed towards the merchants to restock, as admins are players in The World also. I walked down the street to the item shop, the city was crowded just as much as usual, I stopped at the shop when Reako approached me. "Draconair, what you doing?"

"My rounds, what else"

"I thought you might be with your usual party members, which reminds me, Lios wanted a question answered"

"What?"

"The characters Dractaros and Drako, we are unable to locate them, they are blocking our scans, you usually go with them, care to explain"

"Yes I do, what I do is none of your business or Lios', and besides, what would I know about what they do"

"It does matter when they bypass our watch, no one but Helba has been able to evade observation by us, you being friends with these two just adds up"

Her ears were standing up threateningly, I was sure that she thought she was right, _what is she doing taking it so personally_. "So because my friends do whatever they want, you blame me for its cause"

"No, I have evidence that you're the cause"

"Reako lets not talk here, let's talk at Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground, k, less people listening"

"Very well, but I expect you to tell me everything" She turned and ran off towards the Chaos Gate.

_Why is she so mad, I recall that she was more lax about people_, I decided that I should restock and proceed to the field.

"Welcome my lady, what can I get you?" I bought some Resurrects and Antidotes as my stock was very low on those two items, I handed the shopkeeper the money and left, "Thank you my lady, come again soon".

I walked towards the Chaos Gate and selected Delta, the city disappeared and reappeared as a different place, Mac Anu, the Delta server. I didn't want to stay long; however, a character approached me and asked, "HHHIIII, what's wrong maiden?"

I looked at a young male blade master, he had steel armor with steel gauntlets branching from his armor, he also had cut off gloves on his hands, he wore goggles around his head, and had lightning blue hair, lying untamed on his head

"…"

"You look upset, is there anything I can do to help" He asked.

"Your sweet, but please, go about your business"

"But my business is to cheer people up, your upset, so my business is to cheer you up"

"Sorry, but no I have something important to do"

"Well if you ever want to talk to someone, call me" He sent me his member's address and left, _his name is Grunty, interesting_. I turned to select the field, _what's with Rea_, I wondered. After entering the last keyword, I was warped to the field, the church field, nothing was different this time, the weather was still very stormy looking. I looked at the door and saw Rea waiting for me, "Bout time you made it, inside now", she stepped inside, I followed.

As soon as I entered she started off, "Tell me now, why have you betrayed CC Corp"

"What are you talking about?"

"You gave your friends information to block our watch over them, and before that we detected several other moments where they ignored our orders and proceeded to violate the rules"

"What rules? Incase you haven't noticed, there are no rules to the game, people do what they want, some PK, some play for good, some for evil, some for whatever they want, including hacking"

"But they are trying to overturn what we are doing for people!"

"And what makes you say that!"

"Because that's the goal of all hackers!"

"So because you think that's all hackers goals that you blame my friends for a crime they aren't committing!"

"How would you know?"

I was really pissed at her and lost control, "Because my friend is trying to do what your not!"

"What?"

"His brother, Draco the Dragon Champion fell victim to something inside the game; he's in a comatose state and has been for more then a year now!"

"But"

"But nothing, you blame then of destroying The World, what about The World destroying his life!"

"That's impossible, no one can go comatose from playing a game, it's not possible"

"You may say that but check the reading for yourself, or go to Japan to see for yourself!"

She looked absolutely shocked, I was so mad that I didn't care; I turned around and prepared to leave. Before I left I said, "You may think I've lost it, but I will help him out in anyway I can, even if I have to fight CC Corp myself, I will risk it all for him". Reako didn't see it, but I was in tears, I gated out after that leaving her still standing there shocked.

As I gated back into Mac Anu, I stood there for a moment to clear my eyes, I then selected Lambda and warped there in an instant. I walked to an opening just across the Grunty ranch, a grassy area that was empty, I wanted to sit and think about what I just did. I told off Reako, my friend in CC Corp and my supervisor. _What came over, me, what came over her, why did she make me do that_?

"Excuse me, you want to trade?"

I looked up and saw someone was talking to me, a tall male heavy blader, 6 foot tall at least, wore a tattered dark blue cape and hood that hide most of his face, his hair was a dark brown, his eyes hidden underneath his hood. He wore a blue vest that extended to the ground also trimmed in yellow, underneath was a dark silverish tunic, with black pants and brown leather gloves and boots.

"…"

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Please leave me alone" I buried my head into my arms again, I heard him sit down next to me.

"It's unusual to see an admin cry in the game, what's wrong?"

"I would rather not talk about it"

"Well you shouldn't hold your feelings all bundled up inside"

This came from a different voice, I looked up and saw a second character, a male blade master, wore a chest plate of red and white colors, his hair was blonde and neck length, he also had garments of black colors, brown gloves and black boots. He hide most of his face with a Dark-red cape that was raped around his mouth.

"Squall, good to see you" The heavy blader said.

"As you Arcanis" Squall replied.

I wanted more then anything to be left alone right know, "Please just leave me alone" I said.

"But you're a mess, even an admin in your current condition could get killed by a Pker easily" Squall said.

Arcanis leaned towards me and said, "Like in the real world, you may need help with a problem, please tell us what's wrong"

I didn't know what to do for a moment, then I told them, why I didn't know.

"I got in a fight with my friend who is also my survivor, I'm afraid I'll get fired and not be able to help my friend"

"What do you want to help your friend with" Squall asked.

"That I can't say" I replied.

"Why?" Squall asked.

"You wouldn't believe me"

Why do you say that" Arcanis asked.

"Because logically, it's impossible"

"So you can still tell us" Ancanis said.

"…"

"Come on, stranger things have happened before" Squall said.

"… Well, ok. My friend's brother fell comatose while playing this game, I want to help him out as he's been in a coma for more then a year now" I looked at them, they looked like they didn't believe me. "I know you wouldn't believe me"

"Is he a 24 yr old man that lives in Japan" Arcanis asked.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"I had to go to the hospital yesterday, while I was there, I saw a man in a coma, being curious, I asked what was wrong with him. The nurse I asked said he's been Comatose for a year, and they don't know why" Arcanis said.

"What?" Squall said confused.

"Yeah, I saw him, barely alive, it was strange"

I looked at him, surprised that he believed me, _this is surprising, he believes me_.

"So, that's what's wrong, well, if there is anything I can do to help, just send me an invite or e-mail" He sent his Address to me.

"Your full name is Omnipotent One, why you called Arcanis?" I asked.

"You should know, what a name, people ask what to call me, because of my long name"

"Call me to" Squall said, he sent his address, his full name was Squall Warheit.

"Thanks, I don't know how to repay you"

"Any time" Arcanis said.

"It's the right thing to do" Squall said.

"Well, got to get going, later, remember, you ever need help, just tell me when you need help, oh, tell me your friends name" Arcanis asked.

"His character name is Dractaros, but his real name, I can't give out"

"Thanks", with that, Arcanis logged out.

"Well I'm going to go form a group, if you need anything, just call" Squall left towards the Chaos Gate.

I sat there for a moment, wondering what to do when e-mail came to me, _what now_, I opened it, it was from Reako. I wanted to just delete it right away, however, the first words caught my eyes. "Draconair, I'm sorry for what happened_" What is she up to_, "I want to talk to you, maybe we can work this out, same field again, please come". _The mood she has in this letter is far more different then before, what's wrong with her_. I got up and proceeded towards the gate and selected Delta.

I just warped in when someone called my name, "Draconair", I looked to my right and saw Drako, he approached and asked, "Where's Dractaros".

"He's with his brother today"

"Ok, you fine, you look as though you've been crying"

"Yeah, just dealing with something"

"Well hope it works out, I got something to deal with myself, so take care" He ran off towards the city. I decided to not keep Reako waiting, I selected Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground and was warped to the field. The field didn't change any from the last time, I walked towards the door, I stopped before entering as I heard something. I leaned closer and heard someone crying, _who's crying, is it Reako_. I stepped inside the church and saw it was Reako, she was sitting on a bench.

"Rea, you ok" I asked.

She looked up at me, her brown eyes filed with tears, "Oh Draconair, I'm sorry" She wailed.

"What's wrong with you"

"Oh I was wrong to scream at you, I'm s-s-so sorry"

"Relax Rea, calm down and tell me what you mean"

"O-o-ok, I had n-n-no right to get mad at you"

"Sh sh, calm down, clam down"

"Oh Draconair, why didn't you tell me"

"Tell you what" She interrupted before I could say another word.

"About your friend's brother being in a coma"

It hit me hard, _she believes me_, "Rea, why do you believe me?"

"Because the same thing has befallen another, my brother"

I suddenly felt very stupid, this whole time they had the wrong idea of each other.

"Rea, why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because I thought no one would believe me" she buried her head into her arms again, all I could think of was comforting her.

"Rea, I'm, I'm sorry for yelling at you, if I'd of known"

"So, we're in the same boat together"

"Yeah" I looked at her and said, "Why don't we help each other"

She lifted her head and looked at me, "What do you mean?"

"I mean we help each other to save the other, you help me save my friend's brother, and I'll help you to save your brother"

She looked as though a miracle had happened, and said, "Thank you".

I don't know why destiny has brought us together like this, but I learned that some people will listen to you. I decided that she could be very helpful in finding answers to the comas, I guess I'm needed after all.

End of Chapter four


	5. Chapter five

Chapter Five 

Blood of the Past

May 22, 2009

Dractaros returned after visiting him brother at the hospital, he said that there has been no change. With the friends Draconair has brought in to our quest, it's been easier to get info about what's been happening around the world. There haven't been any news leads since the first one, I've decided to play as my normal self today for I've been living in a sense my second life in "The World".

When I logged into "The World", I zoned into Mac Anu, the Delta Server, the environment setting was dawn, the sun was just rising. The city was somewhat emptier than usual, _must be a slow day today_. I walked down the stairs to enter the city, first thing a saw was a Long Arm PKer killing a Twin Blader newbie on the bridge, I thought I should get to work.

"Please don't, I haven't saved all day, I'll lose…"

"Shut up Newb, you think I care" the PKer yelled at the newb, "I do what I want to do, and I want to kill you, so there", he raised his spear to make a final blow, I moved in.

"Scuse me, but if you want to kill him, you'll have to go though me"

He turned his head and looked at me, and said "If you wish to die then" He charged me with a quick attack, he looked like he thought he had it in the bag, I dodged his attack with ease, he looked shocked.

"Do you not know who I am, I'm the PK slayer"

"WHAT, T-T-THE PK-K-K SLAYER!" He sounded so scared.

"That's right" I stabbed him in the gut, he was dead, his eyes went clear, his color drained out of him and he dropped down with a faint thug.

"Tsk, not even worth my time," I looked at the victim, "You ok?"

He looked stumped at what just happened, he was frozen with shock. Someone close applaud, as they closed in, I turned my head and saw a familiar face.

Bravo, bravo, well done Drako, so you're the PK slayer"

Dractaros, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just browsing around, you seen to be more then I thought you were in 'The World".

I turned my attention to the young Twin Blader, "Well, you should save and continue with your business"

"Right, um, thanks" He speed off.

I turned my attention again to Dractaros, "Anything happening, abnormal scans?"

"Nope, I'm continually running scans, however, all's calm right now, just though I'd see if anyone was trading some good weapons, Eternity is a good sword, but there are better, you?"

"He's going to die is what he's going to do today"

I turned my head to see who said that, a Heavy Blader wearing a red trench coat, black leather boots and black pants and shirt, his face was that of an ideal murderer.

"Man, not you again" I said.

"Yeah, it's me, and this time I'll get back at you for ruining my fun" He laughed like a Psycho.

"Skain, don't you give up, you'll never beat me"

"That's what you think"

"I'm surprised Skain, you didn't try to attack me from behind" I raised my guard ready to attack him.

"I wanted to fight you fair and square, to prove that I'm stronger then you, so you'll never stop my fun again."

_What's he up to_, He turned towards the Chaos Gate and said, "I'll be waiting at Delta Excessive Unending Duel, a simple stage, wouldn't want you to get worn out before your death, ha ha ha ha" He left with his psychotic laugh filling the air.

"Skain, if only I could defeat you once and for all, but you'll only come back again" I muttered.

"Mind explaining" Dractaros asked.

"No"

"I'm coming with"

"This is my fight, go about your own business"

"Or what, you'll kill me, you aren't one to start PKing"

"… Fine, but I fight him, agreed"

"Agreed"

We headed to the Chaos Gate, _I will defeat you Skain, no matter what_.

When we loaded into the field what I saw I didn't expect, a field that was an ancient battlefield, corpses of giants laid against the pillars, giant weapons lay broken and blood stained though out the field, the air reeked of blood. "Drako, we're right next to the dungeon entrance" Dractaros pointed out.

I turned my head to the left and saw he was right, the doorway was even facing us, we moved to the dungeon. The dungeon was a castle with blood red color, "Scans say this dungeon is 5 floors" Dractaros said.

"He'll be at the bottom, let's move"

We proceeded forward, after the first battle, Dractaros asked, "Why is this guy after you so badly?"

I looked at the fading body of a Red Wyrm and then said, "I'll tell you, but along the way"

"Ok, sounds fair"

We continued forward, "It started a year ago, before we met up again, I was new to the game, only lvl 5, when I saw my first Player Killer. He just killed a newbie when I arrived, he looked like a skilled Blade master, and he was in the mood to kill again"

"What happened?"

"I defeated him, after that victory, other PKers decided to try their luck, all fell to my blade, I eventually decided to kill any PKers I encountered. This is how I became so well know, I saved people that are being hunter by Player Killers, eventually, Player Killers started to fear me, I devoted my free time to saving anyone fighting Player Killers. Then one day, I found a new player killer who killed 4 people at once, this player was Skain."

"He was looking for more to kill, he said that monsters weren't very fun, and that people were more entertaining. This as I'm sure you've guessed throw me for a loop, I killed him with a single attack. Since then he hasn't given up on killing me, he got close once only because he caught me off guard, he said he'd never stop until he's defeated the PK Slayer"

"Man, that's tough, so he wants revenge"

"Yeah, but he will never defeat me"

"… We're already at the stairs to the fifth floor"

I looked at the mini map and saw it said B4, "that was quick, don't remember leaving B1, oh well, lets go"

We descended the stairs and proceeded though the first corridor, in the middle of the next room was Skain, the room was nice and big for a fight. I moved forward to the center of the room, Skain said, "So you can't go anywhere now without someone to do your dirty work, man you are sad"

"He's not my guard, he's here to watch and make sure you don't pull anything"

"Whatever, time to die"

I raised my guard and prepared for his first attack, he lunged at me with incredible speed, I barely had time to block the attack, I launched a counterattack but he blocked with his sword, the force of the clash throw us a few feet backwards. _What's this, he's far to fast, what's going on_.

"Heh heh heh heh, ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha, you don't get it you fool" Skain exclaimed, "I'm much to strong for you, heh heh heh, tell me what level are you oh great slayer"

"Lvl 65" I said.

"Oh, good level, however, I'm level 70 now"

"What!" _If he's telling the truth, then I have little chance of defeating him this time_.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh, you stand no chance, my stats are far to high, as my level is, your dead this time, why not just get on the ground and let me cut your head off"

"You may be a higher level then me Skain, but I will never give up, level and stats only mean so much, my determination is what will win this battle"

"Hum! You fool, perhaps I need to prove myself a little" He looked as though he was charging an attack, then he shouted, "Vak Maxima!"

"Ralo Maxima!" I shouted back.

Our two attacks clashed, however I pulled out a successful blow when our attacks neutralized each other, "VAK MAXIMA!" I hit him hard with the attack he was sent into the wall with a loud crash. I looked up and saw he made a mark in the wall, he got up, looking hurt, "WTF, how did you do that"

"You may beat me when it comes to levels, but not skill, and faith, without these traits, you will never win"

"I don't need any of those to kill kid, I've killed people with such little effort, you are just lucky this isn't the real world kid, or you'd have died long ago"

He got up ready for more, I stood ready, however, the whole place started to shake, "Drako, scans are off the charts, abnormal incursions in progress!"

"WHAT! Dam what bad timing" I looked up, a portal was opening, a portal that wasn't there a moment ago. The portal opened and a Head Hunter appeared, just like what Dractaros Described, tall with green spots. I didn't know what to do, I stood ready to attack it, but Dractaros told me to do something.

"Drako, distract it, I'll handle it"

"I hope so" I backed off, hoping nothing would happen, it backed me into a corner. It raised it sword ready to strike, I stopped with fear, I couldn't move, it was going to do the same thing that happened to Draco.

"Activate Data Rewriter!"

The Head hunter stopped dead, I looked at it, the spots were disappearing, it moved back, "Drako, attack it!" Dractaros commanded, I didn't care if he ordered me, I attacked it, and it fell down dead, I felt my nerves were a little shot, I looked at Dractaros and said, "Nice work, what did you do?"

"I tested a new hack I developed, it rewrites the targets data and is suppose to kill it, that bug appears to be to strong to get killed by the hack"

"You tested it just now!"

"It was on my to do list today"

"Well, at least it works"

"Yeah but I got something when the hack completed its purpose, something called a Virus Core, I'll take it for scanning, maybe it will reveal something"

Maybe, wait, where's Skain!"

I looked around, Skain was gone.

"Maybe he jetted, I'm sure you'll hear from him soon"

"Yeah, maybe, let's get out of here"

I don't know what happened today, but that Bug is the one link we know is linked to what happened to Draco. What of this Virus Core, I don't know what's going on anymore, however I will never quit, and I will always be there to help my friend, I will help him find out this mystery, in part because the mystery seems to involve me now.

End of Chapter five


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Epitaph of Twilight

July 13, 2009

            It's been a month since I've gotten a lead that lead to somewhere, I've Given up on unscrambling the text we found, the data is too eroded to work out, only the first of it is legible. "**When the wave emerges, three people who cast shadows set out to combat the wave, one human and two half-sprites"**, other then this line, I can't work anything out. I've read four more scans in the last month, and none led to anything, maybe my luck will change soon, I hope. I'm meeting up with Drako, Dragonair, Reako, and Arcanis today to talk about our next step.

"We will meet at Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground", this was the e-mail that Draconair sent me this morning. I logged on to the Sigma server, the sky was bright, a high noon setting right now. I turned around to face to Chaos Gate, I selected Delta and Warped to Mac Anu, The city not very busy today.

"Dractaros, lets hurry up", I turned around and saw Omnipotent One standing next to the gate.

"You're running a little late as well?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's hurry"

I walked next to him, his hood, still hiding most of his face, his Sun Fang sword shined in the sun, I selected Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground and was warped to the field. When I loaded in fully, I looked to my left, Omnipotent was next to me, after just warping in, I walked towards to doors, Omnipotent followed. When I entered, three heads turned to see me, Drako was leaning against the wall, Draconair was sitting on a bench, and Reako was standing next to Draconair.

"Sorry we're late" I said.

"Was starting to wonder if you got lost in the bathroom" Drako said.

"Let's get started already" Reako said impatiently.

"What's the rush?" I asked.

"Lios is stopping by my area to talk about progress tracking you down, so I can't stay to long"

"Just tell the point to her, whatever else we talk about I'll tell her" Draconair said.

"Fine" Omnipotent said as he went to sit down on a bench.

"Ok, this is what I've got" I started, "The scans haven't reviled anything out of the ordinary, I ran some scans of when we got the text, the chest had some strange coding in it's data, Reako, I want you to check it out, send me e-mail when you get some time"

"That would have to be after Lios leaves, which could be hrs though"

"Fine, that will work, Draconair will keep me and you posted of everything in the mean time"

"I can do that" Draconair said.

"Fine, you agree Reako?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"How about the rest of you?"

"I'm fine with it" Drako said.

"Don't care ether way" Omnipotent said.

"Well then … Wait" Reako said, she was still for a moment then finally said, "He's coming, GTG"

"K, we're around the Lambda server, K?" I said.

"K, Bye", she gated out I looked at the others.

"Anything else to discuss?" I asked.

"There haven't been any rumors going about, so nothing to report on the streets" Omnipotent said.

"Thanks Arcanis, Drako?"

"Nothing here ether, alls been quiet for a while now"

"What about that item from a few days ago, that Virus Core?" Draconair asked.

"I don't have any data on it, however, as far as I can tell, it's nothing very important, however, the hack overloaded and burned itself out. I'll have to create a new one, however I will continue to study it. Anything else?"

"CC Corp hasn't had any real activity working lately, news of Helba has been scarce also" Draconair said.

"Thanks, I've been reading the news lately, nothing about coma victims at all; we need to find something soon"

"What about the text?" Omnipotent asked, I looked at him looking confused, "You said that you couldn't figure out the text, anything new about it?"

"Nothing the data is extremely eroded; I can't salvage anything except what could be read before"

"Any idea where it's from" Omnipotent asked.

"None"

"Read it again Dractaros" Drako asked.

"… This is all I got, **when the wave emerges, three people who cast shadows set to combat the wave, one human and two half-sprites**, that's all I have, know anything Drako, Arcanis?"

"I've heard this line somewhere before, where" Drako said looking agitated.

"A tale of an end, a story of the end of a race of sprites who are about to be destroyed by what they called the cursed wave" Omnipotent said.

"Arcanis, you know something about the text?" I said.

"Yes, that is a single passage in a story from a time ago; it's called The Epitaph of Twilight, a story that disappeared long ago." Arcanis said.

"That's where I heard it; I read some of it, before it disappeared off the web, the author was called Ema" Drako said.

"She was a person born in Japan, after an incident on her 20 birthday she started to study anthropology, she published the Epitaph shortly after word." Arcanis said.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"I don't know, anyways, not very many people saw it or even knew about it, when Ema died, her work disappeared as well" Drako continued.

"The tale she wrote was gone, but it appears we have found some of it"

"So, we maybe able to find the whole tale" I said.

"Maybe, however, we must get more information" Omnipotent said.

"K, you and Drako get on it"

"Wait, what about if your scans get some abnormal readings?"

"Don't worry, I'll send for you"

"Ok"

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Got nothing else to say" Omnipotent said.

"Nothing else" Drako said.

"All finished, let's get to work, I'll work with Reako to get the data figured, Drako and Arcanis will look for information on the Epitaph, and Dractaros will continue scans for any data abnormalities, until then look for anyone who will help out with our search" Draconair said.

"Roger" we all said at once.

"Alright, send word if you find anything, until the next meeting, the council is dismissed"

We disbanded and went to our business; I was to look for help, _someone who could help us out in battle as well as information, however, who would believe me, Arcanis and Squall are exceptions, however not everyone would believe me_. I decided to have a look around to see if anyone sounded like a believer, Mac Anu was rather empty today, a lot of people were probably off raiding a dungeon. I decided to kill some time and go to a field to have a little of power fun. I returned to the Chaos Gate and selected Delta Plenteous Smiling Hypha. The field was a wood type, a over grown meadow, full of flowers and mushrooms the size of a car, this field was a place for any animal. I walked forward for a minute, I stopped when I saw something, a chest, unopened and just sitting there, _but I didn't open a portal_. I opened it, nothing was inside except Aromatic Grass. This useless item was around the world, rare, but completely useless. I picked it up having nothing better to do and preceded towards the dungeon, this field had nothing to worry me. Before I entered the dungeon someone called out to me, "Excuse me!"

I turned around, there were two characters side by side, a wave master with red face paint on his checks, wearing robes of purple and black, the other, and a very different character was a blade master, her appearance was that of a cat with long ears. _Strange, I don't remember there being any character options anything close to that_, "Yes, can I help you" I replied.

The cat girl spoke to me in a calm bored voice, "Yes, do you happen to have a item that we've been looking for, it's called Aromatic Grass".

I looked at her wondering, and asked, "Why do you want such a useless item if I may ask?"

"Do I need a reason to collect it"

"Was just asking, what do you have to trade?"

"Nothing, but if it's as useless as you say, why not give it to me for free"

I though about it for a moment, before I could decide she proposed something, "Or maybe an exchange of info for that item, maybe on some hackers, players, or other things".

I was a little shocked, ether she guessed or she know what I was looking for, "Very well, sounds fair, but only after you tell me what I want to know"

"Fair enough" She said.

The wavemaster whispered something to her, I'd guess about this deal or dealing with me, something told me he didn't like me. "So" I started, "lets chat".

I sat down on the ground, she did the same, the wavemaster decided to stand.

"So" She started, "What do you want to know?"

"Can you tell me anything about Helba?"

"Helba, I'm afraid not, all I know is she's a legendary hack said to be able to do anything in "The World". She is said to reside in a place called paradise."

"I've never heard of a place called that, where is it, is it a field, or a city"

"Its both, one enters it like a field, but one enters a city instead"

"Can you tell me what the keywords are?"

"That I do not know"

"Oh, well that's all, thanks" I stood up and walked over to her, "Here's your grass"

I handed her the Aromatic Grass, and turned to leave, "Wait" She said, I turned around, she continued, "If your looking for help, look for a Twin Blader called Hiro, he may help you find Helba". I looked at her thinking, _why didn't you say that before_, "Well see ya" She said, she moved towards her ally, and the pair gated out.

Our only clue as to this Helba is a player by the name of Hiro, this information may help however looking for this one player from one million an hour will not be easy, I can only hope we find him soon for my Brothers sake.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven 

The mysterious Hiro

August 21, 2009

It's been over a month since Dractaros' tip on finding Helba, however I think it's a waste of time, after all, how can we trust a character that we don't even know. The character Hiro is hard to find, we've not had any luck finding him, for all we know, he may have quit playing. We may be on a wild goose chase with this character, however, until we find out for sure that he is still playing, I'm not to intent on finding him, even though Dractaros wants to. We are meeting in the alley at Mac Anu, we planed it around the nighttime setting, so less people will see us.

Mac Anu was silent tonight, most people were raiding dungeons, not very many people liked the nighttime setting, too dark to see, and PKer's thrived at night, a perfect setting for our meeting. Fireflies were flying low, however, there were few around the city, I proceeded towards the meeting spot. I saw only two people in the city right now, both were heading towards the Chaos Gate. I turned around the corner to the alley, we were meeting at the back of the alley, few people would see us or hear us. When I turned the corner, I made out the figure of a blade master with wings leaning against the wall, "Dractaros?" I asked.

"Yep, your right on time"

"Tell me why it's darker then usual"

"Draconair remoded the setting so tonight would be darker then normal, it's very unlikely anyone will see us"

"What about Draconair, where's she?"

"She had to complete a report, and she needed sleep, she, did however give me the info I asked for"

"The information about the character Hiro?"

"Yes, the information she sent me is as follow, He's a Twin Blader, level 85, form the records she gave me, he is usually in the root towns when it's night time, he rarely groups, and the records she sent me say, to your dismay, he's a Player Killer, his records show he's killed a ton of characters, my guess is he's like a ninjas"

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"If he hangs around the root towns at night, doesn't group, and is a PKer, like a ninja, one with the shadows"

"Just what we needed, to talk with a Player Killer, a nemesis to me and what I do, I won't talk to someone who gets there jollies off killing other players"

"Plz Drako, he's the only link we have right now"

"…" _I didn't know what to say, he wants me to negotiate with a PKer, a ninja no less,_ _what am I suppose to do, I want to help, but I can't ask a PKer to help us_.

"Plz Drako, don't do it for me but for my brother"

"I'll think about it, but you got to remember who I am, I will not stand for any Player killer"

He nodded, "I'll go search Sigma, it's almost night time there, maybe he'll appear there" He got up and moved past me, he didn't say anything as he left. _Shit, he's pissed at me, what the hell do I do now, do I let my pride get between my friendship, between helping his brother_. I turned around, and headed out of the alley, and decided to sit in the square, _then again, who's to say that this guy even knows anything about Helba, she may know something about what's happened, maybe she doesn't know shit about it_. I suddenly had a strange feeling, like someone was watching me, I listened for something, all I heard at first was crickets, then …

I barley had time to evade an attack from above, I looked up and saw someone run and hide in the shadows. "Who are you?" I asked, I knew he had to be close by still.

"The shadows don't revile themselves to those of the light, the shadows will take you" he said in a mysterious and dark voice.

"Ok then shadow, why do you strike me?"

"You are my target, I'm here to assassinate you"

"Well, good luck," I thought for a moment on how to kill him, then thought of it, "Ok shadow, lets fight then, but not here, on a field"

"Very well then, Lambda Detestable Vengeful Messenger, you'll go first so I know you won't duck out"

"Fair enough" I headed towards the Chaos Gate, keeping my guard up just incase he decided to ambush me again. I selected the Lambda Server and prepared to select the field, Lambda was light, I half thought of waiting for the Ninja, but decided to go to the field. When I arrived at the field, first thing I noticed was it was raining, I walked forward ready to engage in combat, after five minutes of walking around, I noticed something wrong, there were no monsters, no dungeon, no portals, no nothing, just a field, and the "Shadow" hadn't attacked yet, I started to wonder if this was a hoaxes.

At that moment, a blade just passed by a centimeter of my cheek, I turned around and swung my sword, but all I saw was an illusion, an afterimage of a Twin Blader wearing a blue kimono, his eyes were cold looking, his hair was long and dark, tied in a pony tail, wielded the rare Prepare to Die twin blade weapon, I looked around, but no one was there, I looked atop one of the pillars were a giant skeleton was, I saw him, he stood there looking ready for anything.

"The shadows will consume you", he jumped down and charged me, I raised my guard, but soon realized that it was an afterimage also, _where is he, wait_, I turned around and just barely blocked an attack. _He's very quick, this isn't good_, He backed off and left another afterimage, I turned to my right and blocked his next attack, he again disappeared I turned to my left and swung my sword, this time he blocked the attack. He backed off and jumped up to the top of an arch, looking at me. I started to fell nerves, _he's fast enough to leave an afterimage, and his attacks are strong to, I barely guarded against his last attack_.

"Impressive, you are a target worth fighting" He readied himself for his next strike, I wondered _what am I suppose to do,_ _wait a minute, his fighting style, it's like that of a_.

"Tell me shadow, is your name Hiro?"

"You must strike me first, if you want to know,"

"Fine then, if you want" I readied my blade for an attack, _so how do I hit him, think, wait I got it_, I prepared for his next attack.

He jumped down and again made an afterimage of him, I turned around, swung at him, as he appeared trying to get me from behind, I hit his after image.

"Here we go", I stuck my blade out and began swinging myself in a circle, as I started to gain speed, I started to see him, just barely, I jumped and slammed my blade down with a loud Slam. The attack made a huge splash, I waited for the water to settle, though dizzy, I saw him, against the cliff wall as if he was thrown at it hard.

"Got you" I said, I walked over to him, he looked up at me.

"Can't believe I fell for that, a simple plan that a child would have thought up"

"Only person you can blame is yourself, you were following the same pattern of attack this whole time, now we had an agreement didn't we?"

"Fine, Yes my name is Hiro"

"Excellent, I have a few things to ask you"

"What can I help you with if you were able to beat me, I'm about 20 lvls higher then you?"

"I've been told you know where to find Helba"

"The legendary Hacker, I know where she hides out, but how to get there is another thing"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The Keywords are Lambda Pulsating Worst Core"

"So what's the hard part?"

"The first floor in the dungeon is a maze, no matter what you do, you can't pass the first floor, I tried for hours"

"Is there any other way there?"

"Not as far as I know"

"Dam, this won't be as easy as I thought"

"Anything else, cus I have to go, shadows don't reveal themselves in the light"

"Go shadow, but next time we meet, I'll kill you"

"Why?"

"You're a Player Killer, The PK slayer won't stand for PKing"

"You think I kill for fun, I was hired to kill you"

"What?"

"A man named Skain found me and asked me to kill you for quiet a price, He mumbled something about luring you out from your friends"

"That low life, fine, but it still stand if your killing players, got it"

"Fine, but the shadow won't get caught again"

"Go then before I change my mind"

He gated out, I decided to log off, and write the lead to Dractaros, now we just needed to figure out the puzzle.

A maze that is impossible to transverse, that is all that stands between us and Helba hopefully, I can only hope that I wasn't lied to, and that this wasn't suppose to be a trap. The next step is to solve the puzzle and hope we will see Helba, I only hope that she can answer Dractaros' question, and how to fix it.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight 

Way to Paradise

August 22, 2009

I received Drako's mail and have called a meeting, we have most of what we need, however we need directions for the maze, I've asked Draconair to check out the first floor of Lambda Pulsating worst core so that we know what kind of maze it is, and the meeting is to discuss how to cross this maze, with answers this close hopefully, I scheduled to meet at eight A.M., with any luck, we'll be seeing Helba before the week's over.

It was still early when Draconair arrived for the meeting, I was unable to sleep and felt that we should plan our next move. It was an hour before Drako arrived, I didn't want to bother anyone else with this matter especially since it was still early.

"So", I started, "What do we do about the problem to finding Helba?"

"Hiro said that the location was Lambda Pulsating Worst Core, although I feel like it's a setup, Skain may have told him if he failed to tell him a field to ambush us."

"I don't think so," Draconair said, "I checked the floor today and it is as he said, anywhere I went, I was sent back to the same room, once in a while, I would make it to the next room, but, it is a maze, I don't know how to transverse it"

"There is always a way a through a maze, if Helba uses this place to get to Paradise as most seem to call it" I replied.

"Well, I can't tell you, not even admins powers seem to work in there, I couldn't get anything to really work" Draconair said looking worried.

"Should have guessed it," I replied, Drako and Draconair looked at me, "What better place to hide then a place admins can't get to and players can't cross"

"There's another problem, after I left, some sort of program went up and made is so I couldn't go in again"

"What kind of program?" Drako asked.

"I don't know, but I read something happened back at the field, tried to load it up again and some sort of protection program was preventing me from entering again"

"Leave to programs to me," I said confidently, "What we need to find out is how to get though that maze."

"Can't you create a program to map out a mazes path, or in this case, pathways?" Drako asked.

"No, Helba is the best hacker in this game, there isn't anyway to out hack her, she would be able to crack my hack, the only way in is though that maze, but how?"

We sat there for a minute when I got an E-mail, "What the?"

"What is it" Draconair asked.

"I got an e-mail"

"What's so odd about that?" Drako asked.

"I've set up a program that sends most of my mail to a secondary file, only you two, Arcanis, Squall Warhiet, and Rae aren't blocked" I replied.

"Who's it from?" Drako asked again.

"It's from, Helba?"

"WHAT!" Drako and Draconair said at the same time.

"Hold on a moment, maybe she's noticed I'm looking for her" I opened the e-mail, and read:

Young man, I've noticed you've been looking for me, and have gone as far as to disobey the administration, I must say that I'm impressed with your determination, if your still wanting to meet with me, use a spell to find me, the spell to paradise is east north south west north. I'll see you soon little boy

****

"It's something, she apparently is interested in why I'm looking for her"

"What did it say?" Draconair asked.

"Something about the spell to paradise, East north south west north, what could it be?"

"Don't look at me" Drako said.

"I think I know what it means" Draconair said.

I looked at her and said, "What!"

"I'll tell you when we get there, but we first need to find a way around the protection"

"Wait, maybe I could use the Virus Core to open a hole in the protection for a short time" I exclaimed.

"Will that work?" Drako asked.

"Hey, I may not be as great a hacker as Helba, but I can us a virus, or should I say a Virus Core to make a opening"

"Well, what are we waiting for," Draconair turned and started heading towards the exit, "Well, come on, let's go to Lambda Pulsating Worst Core". With that she gated out.

"Well, guess we follow her" Drako said.

"Ya, lets go then"

After gating out, we selected the Lambda sever and warped there, _will I really meet Helba, she's the only one I could think of that would know what happened to my brother_.

When we loaded in, the Lambda server Carmina Gadelica, was packed, this server had a night time look to it almost all the time, I turned around to see Draconair waiting, before I could say anything, she sent me an invite to a group, I accepted and she said, "Lets go already, lets not keep her waiting"

"K, why the rush?" I asked.

"You don't want to keep her waiting, she may decide to leave if we take to long"

"Good point," Drako said, "Lets go then".

Draconair entered the Keywords and we where off.

When the field loaded up, first thing that came to mind was, war, the field was a battlefield, littered with giant weapons, from a war long since passed. I activated the scan program and checked the data.

"The dungeon is east of us, no enemies in the way to"

"K, lets get going" Drako said.

"Be on your guard, this may be only a lvl 48 place, but there are some strong monsters here" Draconair warned us.

When we entered the dungeon, I opened up the scan program, the dungeon was a castle with a blue and purple color, when the scan completed, I got a surprise.

"Guys, problem"

"What is it?" Drako asked.

"The scan was blocked, I got no data"

"Then we'll have to do this the old fashion way" Drako used a Fairy's Orb the floor came up.

"What's this?" Drako asked.

The floor was a straight line with two rooms at each side, "Is this the maze?" I asked puzzled.

"It may not look it, but this is the maze, unless we go through the right door, we end up back at this spot" Draconair replied.

"K, so how does the spell work?" Drako asked.

"I think I see how" I interrupted.

"How?" Drako asked again.

"East north south west north, it's directions through the maze, so we go east first" I walked towards the east corridor and walked through it, I warped and didn't see my team mates anywhere.

"Guys, it worked"

"Yes, I see that, you just popped up in the next room" Drako replied.

"Ok guys, fallow the directions, east north south west north"

"Roger" they both said at the same time.

After going thought the maze, I stood right in front of the stairs down, a moment later, Drako and Draconair appeared right behind me, "Lets hope that's the only real obstacle"

On the next floor, we found enemies in our path, the first portal released an Ark Prince and a Squidbod, the Ark Prince looked like a flying red coffin, and inside was a red vampire, the Squidbod, was a large robot with a javelin on one arm and a spiked mace on the other.

"I'll take the Squidbod, you to get the Ark Prince" I commanded.

"Roger"

I approached the Squidbod and cast PhAni Zot, the Squidbod died in one hit, when I looked over at my teammates they where standing there looking ready for more. "Lets move on"

The next room had a Risky chest, since we where in a hurry, we ran past it, the next room however had two Harpy Queens, Draconair cast OrGan Don and killed both of them, the next room held the same, and fell as fast, after that was another Ark Prince and Squidbod, we took them down and proceeded to the next floor.

"This floor is a big circle, only it doesn't connect" Draconair moaned.

"No worries, the enemies are weak, we'll tear through them" I replied.

The next floor was the same, but with a shorter route, "We must be getting near the bottom of the dungeon" Drako said after one of the battles.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him.

"I just think we are, B4 is the floor we're on, so maybe B5 is the last one".

When we descended the stairs it turned out Drako was right, it was a small floor with only one portal in a large room.

"Only one portal, I don't like the look of it" I said to my teammates.

"I agree, my programs say that there is something strange about that portal, as best as I can get them to work at least" Draconair replied back.

"It may just be nothing, at least I hope" Drako said back nervously.

"I hope so to" I replied.

I know what Drako meant, he was hoping that it isn't a databug like when he fought Skain, I hoped it wasn't either, I my program got fried when I used it on a databug. When we entered the room, we saw the portal, when we approached it, another green spotted monster came out of it, a big Red Dragon.

"Databug! Shit" Drako said in a panic.

"Dractaros, and ideas?" Draconair asked.

I've been able to rebuild my program to defeat them, but I can't do it to this one, there's some sort of protective barrier around its data"

"Any idea's how to break it" Drako asked.

"It seams to be tied in to its HP, is it loses enough, it will break"

"Lets do it the", Drako said and charged it, "Ralo Maxima"

I used "Vak Revolver" and the battle began, it's protection dropped after so long and we got it.

"Drac, did your program fry itself again?" Drako asked.

"No it didn't, looks like my reinforcement program is working, lets continue"

_I got another virus core from that, maybe I'll be needing it in the future. _With that done, we proceeded into the next room. When we entered the next room we found nothing but a red door that the map said behind it was a dead end.

"A door?" Drako said all puzzled.

I walked towards it and tried to push it open, just before I decide to give up, it opened.

"You think she was just toying with us?" Drako asked.

"We won't know tell we go through that door" I replied back, with that we entered into the next room.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine 

Helba, Queen of Darkness

_When we went through the doorway with the red door, we warped from Lambda Pulsating Worst Core. The warp was different then the normal warp I could tell that it was no warp made by the administration, it seemed the same yet was different, I don't know how to explain it. What ever is ahead of us I hope is answers, we cannot turn back now, not when we're so close, I just hope Helba will be able to help me help my brother._

When the area loaded up, I though, _what the hell_, the place was like a dump, the buildings where run down looking buildings like what you'd see in a rundown part of a city. The buildings where blurred in places and had pictures of all manner of things, on the corners, I could see boxes with a crossed out circle on them. I looked at the ground and noticed that each square on the floor had an unmatched patterns and colors.

I turned around and saw rubble of buildings and blocks floating around over nothingness.

"What on earth, where are we?" Drako asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you" Draconair replied.

"Is this paradise?" I asked.

"Doesn't look it to me," Drako said back to me, he looked at me and said, "Is this where Helba is?"

"Drako, please don't ask a question that is apparent, how should I know is Helba's here, I have no idea where we are"

"Well, it's nowhere the administration has made, or knows about for a matter of face" Draconair said back.

"Anything you can tell us Draconair"?

"Nothing, all my programs are being blocked, even my data recording programs"

"It seems Helba wants this place to be left unknown," I said looking at the arch that we warped under. I walked forward a few steps, "Lets look around, and Draconair, turn off all your data recording programs".

"K"

_Why is this place called paradise, it looks like a trash heap_, after leaving the arch, we encountered someone. The appearance of this person made me shout out "What the hell!"

He looked like the default wavemaster look, but his appearance was full of holes, he was dragging his weapon on the ground.

"Ok, this is getting weird" Drako said.

"I have no idea what to think, this is, just, I don't know" Draconair said apparently lost for words.

The character didn't seem to notice me, "Maybe we should keep looking, something tells me that isn't Helba," Both agreed.

Around the corner where more weird characters, several had flat faces like a face you type in a E-mail, another had a screen for a head that flickered with a sad face on it. There was one that really caught my attention, he wore a red robe and had a gas mask for a face, "What the hell is this place, it's really starting to creep me out".

"I know the feeling Drako" I replied back.

"I feel that Helba might have been playing us for fools" Draconair said.

"I don't think so, Come on, maybe she's just ahead" I said back, _but what if she's right, why hasn't Helba appeared yet_.

We walked around another corner and found a dead end, "Now what?" I moaned.

"May I ask just who you are?"

We turned around to see how said that, it was a small hairy creature, he had a large head like a pill, a long beard that curved forward, he had hair all over his torso, and his skin was purple and blue.

"Who, what are you?" Drako asked, I could tell the first words that came to mind for him where "What the hell".

"No one of any importance, I can only assume your looking for Helba"

"Helba! You know where she is?" I asked demandingly.

"Yes, but why are you looking for her?"

"Well, I'm looking for an answer for a question that I feel only she can tell me"

"But how do you know she can tell you, or will tell you for that matter"

"What?"

"Helba only tells you what you need to know, she never tells you anything you don't need to know, it's just the way she is"

"…" _So all of this was a waste of time, Brother_.

"What is this place exactly?" Drako asked.

"This is Net Slum, this is where all trash data is, data from characters, monsters, even fields and servers is thrown away"

"A recycling bin?" Draconair interrupted.

"Precisely, this place was made by Helba, for all unsuccessful data, so to us, this place is paradise"

"Paradise, now it all makes sense" Draconair said.

"Yes, and now you know, The World is larger then you thought, for even in this world there are outcast"

I turned my head towards the voice, for it was different, it was female, the person I saw was floating in the air, she wore white cloths, a white jacket with pointed shoulders, a white gown and a white hat that covered her eyes, her hair was long and golden, her lips purple.

"Helba?"

"You're correct little boy, I'm Helba, and welcome to paradise." She looked at my party, "What a band of players, a Hacker, a player, and an administer of The World, that pig head is getting sloppy"

"Your talking about Lios" Draconair assumed.

"Well who else is a pig head, but you play a dangerous game, you risk your job just like someone else at CC Corp."

"But these problems must be dealt with, we shouldn't stand by ignoring this"

"Very noble," She came down and walked over towards Drako, "and what about you, why are you helping him out, your violating the Software usage agreement by helping him and using what isn't natural to the game"

"Why else wouldn't I, I could care less what those dicks think at CC Corp, my friend needs me, that's all that matters right now"

"But are you willing to cross the limits to help your friend, the punishments would be more then just a banded account"

"…" Drako went silent, I wondered what he was thinking.

"Helba, what about my brother, is there anything I can do for him"

"As you've been told I might not know, and I don't, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you"

"Why!" I demanded.

"Because you need to figure it out for yourself, only then will you be able to help out your brother"

"But I don't know where to go from here, Please Helba, I want to help him, I want to help Draco!"

"How far are you willing to go though to help him?" She asked.

_"Dractaros, go, NOW!"_

_"Draco, what is it?"_

_"GO NOW!"_

Those word echoed in my head when she said that.

"I'll got as far as I can, as far as I have to, to save him, if it weren't for him, I'd be the one in the hospital, I care not for what I have to do."

"So your determined then?"

"You beat"

"And what about you two, no matter who it is, one person cannot do everything alone, are you willing to risk everything for him?"

Both looked unsure of themselves, _I want them to help, but I won't risk their lives, for me_.

"I don't want them involved if it means ruining their lives, it's my problem, I don't want anyone else to suffer because of me"

"Like Hell you're going to do this alone!"

I looked at Drako, he looked really sure of himself now, "No Drako, you have a wife, I won't ask you to risk your future with her"

"You should know by now that I'm not going to listen to that, we are sworn brothers, I won't let my best friend, no, my brother go through this alone"

"Drako I, … Thank you"

"And what about me?"

"Draconair, but you have just as much at risk, your job is the highest at risk"

"I don't care if I lose my job, it's just a job, nothing will stop me from helping you"

"No I won't ask you to do it, you know what happened to my brother, I don't want the same thing to happen to you to"

"And who's going to stop me? I've helped you this far, I'm not going to quit now"

"But, oh, you're just as stubborn as Drako, ok then, but what do we do now, Helba was our best and only lead, what do we go on know"

"You should know by know that it will come to you when it comes, However, I'll help you some" Helba said to me.

"Really, but I though you said"

"I said that you must figure it out for yourself, but it doesn't mean that I can't hint you something, however right now I have nothing to tell you"

"Thank you Helba, but I must ask, Why are you interested in what's happening to The World right now"

"That I won't tell you, sorry, however, should you need to come back here, us Lambda Pulsating Truth's Core, it will take you here instantly, but it doesn't mean I'm be here every time, I have things to do else where"

"I understand Helba, Thanks"

"I'll see you soon them little boy"

With that she gated out, I turned towards my teammates, "Well, lets go"

"Sounds good, I got to take my girlfriend out to dinner, but why did you call her my wife?"

"Because she is pretty much, isn't she?"

"Ya, I guess your right"

We gated out and disbanded.

_So we now know Helba has no idea what happened, at least not right now, however I feel she will soon. It's up to me to figure out what happened and how to stop it, no one else should have to deal with this. I will keep looking for a way to help my brother, no matter the cost._


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten 

Inner light, Trust in Darkness

August 29, 2009

It's been a week since I last logged into "The World", for work has keep me busy, and after what I saw last week, almost nothing in the game can surprise me anymore. Helba know so much about me that I thought she was reading my mind, she truly is a great hacker to know so much about me. Dractaros is looking for a new lead, and Draconair is trying her best to keep the admins off our back, I worry though. She's risking a great deal for him, she must truly care about him to risk her job, I'm going to see if Drac has found anything out, maybe go through a dungeon today.

When I loaded in, the Sigma server Fort Ouph materialized before me, the fort in the sky is what this little place is, a morning light was shining to my left. I knew that it was late in Japan but felt that knowing how my best friend has been since his brother fell comatose that he may still be on. First thing I'm doing though is restocking on items, I turned to face the rising sun and headed towards the item shop. It was at the item shop that I heard that a blademaster in blue armor with wings was down at the Grunty ranch.

When I got down there, I saw Dractaros feeding his Aqua Grunty, it looked like a mix between a pig and a bull, but the aqua grunty was much more different from a normal grunty, it looked like water being held in the shape of a grunty. "Hey, Dractaros, what's up?" I asked him.

"Just feeding my grunty, aren't you up a bit late?" He asked back.

"No, it's you who's up late, it morning at my place"

"What? Where the hell did the time go, guess I should get some rest, if I can sleep" He looked very upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked up at me and said, "I don't want to worry you"

"Dude, I've been worried about you since you told me what happened to your bro, so what's wrong?"

"…"

"It's your brother, isn't it?"

"I just can't sleep, I can't help but feel that there may have been something I could have done to keep him from going into a coma"

"There was nothing you could have done man, get over it, well get him back, I promise"

"… Thanks, man" he smiled weakly, and stood up, "Well, I should get some rest, later man"

"Ya, later"

He logged out, _well, guess I have some free time, but what to do_, I turned around and was about to head out when I heard someone behind me talking to me.

"PK Slayer Drako, it's been a long time"

_That voice, it's cold and mysterious, it couldn't be_, I turned around and sure enough, it was, Hiro the ninja Player Killer, his Blue kimono and cold eyes where unmistakable. "Hiro, what do you want, have you been hired to kill me again?" I said coldly to him.

"Not even close, for if I was, you'd already be dead"

"Then what are you doing here? I asked him.

"Asking you to join me on a dungeon adventure"

"What?" I asked back very puzzled, "Last time we met, you where trying to put my head on a pike, so why are you asking me to a dungeon?"

"I would rather not discuses it here, to crowded," He sent an invitation and said, "if you want to, then come to Sigma Quiet Soul New Truth". With that he disappeared, leaving me wondering.

_What could he be up to, something tells me he isn't out to kill me, should I trust him_, I started heading towards the Chaos Gate, still thinking. _If he wanted to kill me, I think he would have already, he's a ninja, and ninja's don't ever revile themselves like that, maybe I should go_. When I reached the Chaos Gate, I decided that I'll trust him for now, I accepted his invite and entered to keywords.

When the field loaded up, I immediately noticed that it was nighttime, it was a open plain with few structures.

"I'm glad you decided to come"

I turned around and saw him just standing there, "Alright Hiro, tell me why you're not trying to kill me? Now."

"I'm not a bad person Drako, I kill only those that others want dead, I make friends with whoever I want"

"Why would you wanna be my friend?"

"Let me ask you one thing, why did you want to find Helba?" He asked.

"… I was looking because my friend needs help, and we thought Helba could help"

"So you wanted to help your friend"

"Yes, but why are you asking?"

"…"

"Are you just going to ignore me?"

"Lets clear the dungeon first" He started heading northward.

"HEY! God, could work on your manners a bit" I mumbled and followed.

When we entered the dungeon, he didn't say a thing, the dungeon was in fact a dungeon, like in a castle, a red colored lit place. When we entered the next room, he finally said something, "Be careful, this dungeon is filled with Evil horns, Time Visitors, and Magatumkuros, you know what these monsters are like, don't you?"

"I know that Time Visitors can resurrect and that Evil horns are red and magic tolerant, but I've never seen a Magatumkuro"

"Their large creatures made from purple bones and appear in single groups, there high in attack strength and are easy targets"

"I figured"

"There are three floors to this dungeon, so this will not last long"

"You sure know a lot about this place, you come here often?"

"…"

"What's your problem "

"Lets get moving" He moved to the next room.

_He's really starting to piss me off_, in the next room was where three Evil Horns, He took one out and I quickly killed the other two.

After clearing the first two floors, Hiro finally decided to say something, "What are your ethics?"

"What?" I replied back.

"What are your ethics?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you see as right and wrong, where do you draw the between the two?"

"Oh, well, even though in "The World", your free to do what you want, I feel it isn't right to pick on the helpless, for what honor do you get for defeating someone weaker then you, someone who is new to the game"

"So, that's why you started fighting Player Killers?"

"Exactly, why do you ask, or are you not going to answer me again?"

"… Lets finish the dungeon" he started to move forward.

"Hiro" He stopped, "If you ever want to talk to someone, you don't just walk away in the middle of a conversation, why have you asked me here?"

"…"

"Fine then, keep to yourself!" I walked forward into the last room between us and the dungeons treasure, a Magatumkuro stood in our way after the portal opened. I charged it planning to kill it in one blow, "Ralo Maxima" Electricity erupted from my sword and killed it, "Elemental strike, electricity beats darkness monster, now then, I'm out of here" I said to Hiro.

"You wanted to know why I asked about your ethics, didn't you?" He asked.

"Ya, are you finally going to tell me about time." I turned around and noticed, his eyes didn't look cold, he looked like a different person without cold eyes.

"Well then, here it is, I've made friends with someone who is like a brother to me, someone who understands me like no one ever has"

"Let me guess, someone wanted you to kill this person"

"Correct"

"So, I still don't understand why you asked me here"

"Why do you stick up for newbies when Pkers try to kill then for fun?"

"Because no one else will, when someone is killed in a root town in front of others, no one does a thing to stop them it's sick."

"So that's why you fight?"

"I fight for my friends too, you want to know the truth why I was looking for Helba"

"Truth?"

"Ya, there's a reason that I looked for Helba, not to gossip that I found the legendary hacker, but to help a dear friend to me"

"What do you mean?"

By this time, I was just upset so I didn't give a shit what I said, "My friends brother fell comatose"

"What?"

"While playing the game, he fell comatose, that was over a year ago, and he's still in a coma"

"…"

"I looked up to him and he treated me like my friend does, a brother, and I'm not going to sit aside and not do a thing"

"… So this is where you draw your strength from, your friends and your feelings, you're truly a great person. He then came up to me and said "Thank you"

I turned around and looked at him again, "for what?"

"Your ethics have changed the way I think, for I didn't kill my new friend, you showed me something I've never seen before, kindness to others that you've never met"

"You have changed, last time I saw you, you where a lone wolf"

"You are the one who showed me a new path, and your friendship"

I walked over to him, and said, "If you wanted a friend, all you have to do is ask"

He looked at me with a happy look in his eyes, he extended out his hand and said, "Friends?"

I reached out and shook his hand, "Friends"

"Should you ever need my help, don't hesitate to ask"

"I won't"

_It was a hard lesson for me, but I learned that you truly judge someone by there actions. I'm proud of what has happened this day, maybe there is hope for Drac's brother, for what where the chances of me being friends with a player killer._


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven 

Hope renewed

September 12, 2009

I think I finally found a lead to what happened to my brother, however I've had to ask Draconair for help in the matter. Everything that happens to a character is recorded under a file that is saved with the character data, so there might be information in Draco's character file that tells what happened. I'm going to spend most of the afternoon studying the data, I've told Drako and Draconair of plans for a meeting at Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Grounds around evening later. With any luck, we'll have the answers soon.

When I loaded up for the meeting, the Delta sever was looking dark, like dusk had just ended, _this sever seems to reflect the time in Japan very closely_.

"You're running late man"

Iturned around and saw Drako waiting next to the Chaos gate, "Ya sorry, but I think I finally have a lead to start searching for".

"I hope so" He replied.

"Just how long is this going to take?" someone else asked.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"Sorry, I guess I should have asked if it was alright for someone else to join us Dractaros" Drako said calmly.

"Who?"

"My name's Hiro" he walked out of the shadow, his blue kimono and dark eyes shook me, "Drako thought that I could help out in a search, as I get around a lot"

"Hiro, but, you, and Drako? … Ok, your going to have to tell me later, lets get this started"

"Ok" Drako replied back to me.

When we entered the cathedral, Draconair was sitting down on a bench waiting for us, "What kept you?" she asked.

"Sorry, the data took longer to analyze then I thought" I said back.

"Oh"

"Can we get started already?" Hiro asked impatiently.

"Yes, lets get started then" I said.

Everyone took a seat, except Hiro who decided to stand where he was, "Well first, thanks to Draconair, I got some data that might haves something, the data recorder picked up a lot of strange activity at Theta Chosen Hopeless Altar. The data says that the dungeon was being rewrote, monster data and dungeon floor data was in a state of flux"

"Meaning?" Drako asked.

"Meaning that someone was altering the field and dungeon while someone was there" Draconair broke in.

"What do you mean?"

"Think of it like this, your playing a game with your friends, like say hide and seek, and suddenly, someone starts construction while your playing"

"So, was it an authorized reprogramming?" Hiro asked.

"I don't think so," Draconair continued, "If I recall, March 25th of last year, there was nothing planed except for the introduction of an event, which was put on hold after the incident"

"How would you remember that?" Hiro asked.

"Because I was on the team to put it in"

"May I continue?" I interrupted.

"Ya, sorry" Draconair replied.

"As I was saying, from what I could piece together from the data, an unregistered data anomaly was in the area and might be the reason for what happened"

"Wait wait, first off, what do you mean, from what you could piece together, and second what kind a anomaly?" Drako interrupted.

"For your first question, ask Draconair" I then let Draconair continue.

"The data when I retrieved it was broken up, deleted, I had to search for the fragments, but I have a question, who would have deleted the data, I don't think CC Corp. would have"

"As for your second question Drako," I continued, "The anomaly appeared to be unregistered data, closes it resembled was character data, but even then, if was far from it"

"How did it affect the field then?" Hiro asked.

"I'm not sure, but there was visual data with it, I don't know how, but there is"

"And" Drako asked.

"It seemed like a little girl, a little girl with long white hair, and a long flowing white dress."

"A girl with white hair and a white dress?" Hiro said puzzled.

"The strange this is, that there isn't any ID code for the character, and, she was floating"

"Floating!" Drako responded surprised.

"I'm afraid that that's all that I got from the data, the damage was to great for anything else, I'm going to work on a reconstructive program to hopefully reconstruct the data" I said hopeful.

"I'm worried about something else, as I'm sure goes for Dractaros as well" Drako said grimly.

"What" Draconair asked?

"How long before someone at CC Corp get smart as to what your doing?"

"Ya, I've been worried too, with everything you do for me, people will begin to suspect you," I said to Draconair.

"Don't worry about me, all that matters is finding out what happened" she replied back to me.

"Maybe you should do as Helba said and lay low for a while, don't do anything to draw attention to yourself" Drako recommended to her.

"I'm ok, what's more important here, my job or Dractaros' brother?"

"I don't want you to risk your job over my family matters" I said to her.

"If I'm ok with it, what's the real problem?"

"Please Draconair, I don't want you to ruin your life because of me"

"I can take care of myself, thank you" she said in a raised tone.

"…" I didn't know what to say, for I didn't want to make her mad.

"I'm sorry," she said, " I don't want you to worry about it is all"

"Well, like it or not, I am, and since I can't talk you out of it, … I'm sending you a special program, if something happens that's urgent, I want you to use it, it will send an incepted message to me"

"I don't think I'll need it"

"Please, I don't want anything to happen to you"

"…"

She remained silent for a moment, then said, "Ok, I'll do it"

"Thanks Draconair" I said back to her thankfully.

"I'd better go, don't want to be late for work"

"K, take care" I replied.

"Look out for yourself" Drako said to her.

With that she logged out, and the three of us returned to the matter at hand, "So what do we do know?" Drako asked.

"We start looking for this mystery character, I hope this will lead us in the right direction" I said hopeful.

"I'll see what I can learn in the shadows," Hiro said.

"Thanks Hiro, Drako, I hope you'll inform everyone else like Squall and Arcanis"

"Ya sure, as soon as I'm off work"

"Thanks, I guess this meeting is adjured"

I logged off after gating out to try and get the program up and running.

I'm hopeful that this new lead will lead us to the answers that we're looking for, but I can't help but feel that something is going to happen. Draconair is risking her job for me, I just hope that she will be ok, for the last thing I want is for something bad to happen to one of my friends for helping me.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve 

Beginning of Chaos

October 3, 2009

Things have been getting crazy lately in CC Corp, it seems that minor problems seem to be popping up around "The World" lately. However, Lios doesn't want anyone outside the company to know about what's going on, and I think he suspects me for helping Dractaros. Maybe I'll take Dractaros' advice and try not to draw attention to myself, today I'm on vacation from work, and have decided to log into The World for a little fun.

When I logged in, the Lambda server laid before me, it was a sunny day, with no clouds, I decided to go over to the Grunty ranch and check on a young grunty I recently got. The server was a bit empty today, witch was a bit unusual, when I got to the ranch, I saw Drako, he was tending to his Iron Grunty, which sum time ago he said he named Arthur, after the great King who wielded Excalibur.

He looked up and said to me, "Hey stranger, what brings you here?"

"Very funny Drako," I replied back, "You know where Dractaros is?"

"Fraid not, he said he was working on a new program"

"What new program?"

"He calls it, the gate program, I assume it has something to do with warping to places like the Chaos Gates but with this program"

"Sounds like a good plan, from what I know, Helba uses a similar program to move around"

Drako got up and asked, "You want to go find him?"

"No, just wanted to know so I didn't bump into him"

"What, you to get into a fight?"

"No, I've just decided that he was right, and I should stop helping until Lios gets of my back"

"So, he suspects you?"

"Ya, so I need to 'do my job' for now"

"Oh, alright then, guess I shouldn't ask if you want to go to a dungeon together"

"Ya, you shouldn't"

"So, are you on duty today?"

"Nope, just here to have some fun and," Just then I received an E-mail, it was from Lios, saying: come to Lambda, Soaring Sky Bounded Abyss at once, Lios. "Never mind, work is calling me again :-("

"Guess your free time is already over, well, I should be going, got things to do today"

"K, later"

After Drako logged out, I when to Lambda Soaring Sky Bounded Abyss, _why would Lios be calling me to a meeting on my day off, I got a bad feeling about this, and why a meeting in the game_, I opened up the message program that Dractaros sent me and stood ready to send just incase.

When the field loaded up, I was surprised, this was the only field I've ever seen that was nothing, just an endless white plain, _what kind of_ _place_ _is this_?

"It's about time you got here"

I turned around and saw Lios, the server administer, his character was like that of a merchant, fat, he wore a small green hat, and green pants and shirt, "Lios sir!"

"You are here to discuses your action over the last year"

"What are you talking about sir?"

"I'm talking about your collaboration with the outlaw character Dractaros, a character that have violated the user usage agreement for his own pleasure"

"What on earth do you mean?" I decided that this was a real emergency, and was ready to send the message.

"Records show that you have been not only been working with illegal characters, but have been hiding them from CC Corporation"

"What are you talking about, I've been assigned to find them, why would I risk my job like that"

You can't lie your way out of it this time, you've violated not only the player usage agreement, but you've also abused your powers to hide them from use for to long, and just so you could play it dangerously, or so you could undermined our jobs as game administers"

There's no getting out of it now, I have to send it, I sent a S.O.S to Dractaros, and just had to hope, "Ok sir, there's no hiding it, but you've got the wrong idea about what where doing" 

"And what's that exactly, you've been causing errors in the programming, destroying files, and causing nothing but problems in the game. For your crimes, I wish could have you arrested, however, I can't so there for, Draconair, your character Data is to be erased, you are fired from CC Corporation, and here by banded for life from the world, effective immediately, you will not be able to create a new character, and all information retaining to these hackers it to be handed over to me"

"And you would condemn a person then"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what you refuse to hear, there's something in this game that has been causing players to fall into comas, and you blame it on hackers. If you want to know the truth, I'm helping him because he's trying to find proof that it's something in this game that's causing it"

"Ridiculous, it's not possible for a game to cause anything more then a seizure, and that itself is a rare case. You story is just a story, a lie to make you sound innocent, nothing more"

With that, Lios's character began to rise into the air, "Abnormality, your presence causes problems in this game, I'm now going to delete you" He stuck his hand out and was about so activate the deletion program he had, however, something shock the ground before he could, both of us looked at a Chaos Gate that just appeared.

"What's going on?" Lios asked in a shocked voice.

"I'm what's going on" A character materialized next to the gate, I recognized him right away, "Dractaros!"

"That's right," He replied, "you called for help?"

"So you are in league with him, just as I thought"

"Now listen here Lios, you're the one who's the problem, because of your ignorance, my brother is in the hospital in a coma. You keep claming that it's hackers that are causing the problems, but you're to stupid to look at the real problem. All you care about is keeping that game online, so you can fill your pockets with money"

"And where do you go off at and start accusing me for the problems in this game, you're the major cause of all this. You are charged with violating the user usage agreement, and your character data is to there by be deleted"

"Like you could delete my data you Pig head, and as long as you continue ignoring the real problem, things will only get worse, mark my words on that, and if your not going to do something about it, then I will"

"Drac" I said quietly.

"Draconair, please, do what I'm about to tell you," Dractaros said to me, "Come to Japan, There seems to be nothing left for you here"

"Ok, I'm sorry to have caused problems"

"You shouldn't be the one who's sorry, he is"

"Do you really think that you can leave here?" Lios said calmly, "I've made it impossible to gate out, the only thing that is to come for you two is deletion"

"You think you can stop me, think again," A Chaos gate appeared again right next to use, "Draconair, go, and don't worry, I'll be right behind you"

"Ok"

I moved towards the gate, but before I could touch it, Lios said something that got my attention.

"You as defiantly a foolish person, you threw away your job, for this piece of garbage, your hopeless"

I turned around and said, "Before this is over Lios, you'll see that you're the foolish one, even though I'm no longer a part of CC Corp. I'm now free to help Dractaros all I want, so ultimately, you lost this time, Lios"

The moment, I touched the gate, I was gated out, I logged out after words, and started packing for my trip to Japan.

Even though I've been fired from my job, I feel better now, for I can help Dractaros all I want now. These times will be difficult, but I feel that in the end, it will all work out. Before I leave though, I'm sending an E-mail to a friend of mine inside CC Corp. I just hope that he'll help us out.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen 

Fate of the dammed

October 7, 2009

I don't know what's going on now, I haven't heard from Dractaros in a week, and the same goes for Draconair since I saw her at the Grunty Ranch. Grunty and Omnipotent have been gone for weeks now, and lately I haven't been able to find Hiro, as far as things are, I feel like I'm being left out, I just hope that no one's just been on lately is the case. I'm logging in today to see if anyone's on right now.

When I logged into the Delta server, I was surprised to find it empty, _this is odd, there should be at least one person here_. I walked down the steps and saw a shop keeper standing next to the save window, he turned to me and said, "We're sorry, but the Delta server is under maintenances, we ask you to gate to another server right now, we're sorry for the inconvenience".

"So, that's it, well, hope they don't mind if I stick around for a minute"

I turned around and before I could even move, someone came right up to me, I recognized his red trench coat, "Skain, what are you doing here" I said in a cold voice.

"Looking for you, today we settle it" he said in a harsh tone.

"Settle what, your bad breath?"

"No you smart ass, I'm going to kill you today"

"Why even bother, you know that I'll just come back, and then we can start another fight again, and again, and again"

"Well, I don't care, you're my top offender, and I need to kill someone right now"

"Lucky me" I said sarcastically, "ok, name the field, and I'll be there"

"Delta Closed Oblivious Twin Hills, came and prepare to die" He turned around and used the Chaos Gate to warp to the field.

"Don't count on it Skain", I moved towards the gate and prepared to warp to the field. _I haven't lost to you yet, and I don't plan on it, today, or any day_.

When the field loaded in, I saw an open green field with dark storm clouds overhead, I looked for the dungeon entrance on my map and went towards it. When I found the entrance, Skain was waiting there for me.

"What, where not going to fight in the dungeon?" I yelled to him.

"No, I'll take you down here, on the field"

"Fine with me, doesn't mater where I put you down"

"Quit yakking and fight already"

"Alright, in a hurry to die are you, fine then" I drew my weapon and was ready to fight.

"I've been waiting too long for this moment" he pulled his weapon off his back and readied himself for my first strike.

I Charged him with my weapon pointed to my side, _I'll hit him with Vak Maxima, I have to be ready for him to counter_. Just before I got up to him, he took a swing at me, but I jumped over it and shouted "Vak Maxima!"

He saw it coming and shouted back at me "Juk Divider"

Our attacks slammed together and created a small explosion pushing us apart, he got to his feet quickly and charged me, I slipped on the grass had took longer to get up, when I got to my feet, he shouted "Calamity", I used the wet grass and slid under his attack and get behind him, _I'll use this time to cast a regen spell_.

I shouted "Rig Saem" and casted the spell on myself, he turned around looking very psychotic.

"Why even bother casting that," He charged me and brought his sword down for a cleave, I blocked with my blade, "you'll die before it truly helps"

"We'll see about that" I pushed him away and charged him.

"What a fool" he said, he readied his blade for a veridical slash, I stopped right away and shouted "MeVak Kruz" Several fire balls shot off my sword and struck him.

"Got ya"

"Phal Repth" he muttered, a green aura surrounded him and healed him to full.

"Dam, spoke to soon"

"Something tells me we could go at this all day" Skain said.

"A flash of lightning bolted across the sky, and a down pour started, "Something tells me, you're right, however, don't think I'll just give up.

"And what made you think I would, I will not stop until your dead"

Another bolt flashed as I said, "Anyone ever tell you to get a healthier hobby, cuse if not, I'll tell you to, with my great sword"

We readied ourselves for another bout waiting for the lighting to strike, _since it's raining, I should use a thunder attack, but I must us caution as I'm sure he will to_. The next bolt flashed and we charged each other, just as we where next to each other we both shouted at the same time "Ralo Maxima!"

Both of our attacks clashed and a bolt of lightning stuck our attacks, pushing us a good distance apart, "Dammit,PhaRai Don" A bolt of lightning emerged from my sword and bolted towards Skain. Just before my attack hit him he shouted back "Girai Rom!" a twister of electricity appeared around me and shocked me, just as the bolt of lightning hit skain, both of us hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Ouch, the hurt like hell" I said, I got to my feet slowly and saw Skain was in the same boat, he was having a hard time getting up.

"Uhh, why you" He got to his feet and looked very pissed, "You'll regret that you worm"

"Oh look, big bad Skain is mad, come on, I'll only getting started" I slipped a little but got up quickly.

"Ha, looks like your running low, maybe you should get a drink from your bottle baby"

"What did you say! I'll make you eat those word!"

I charged in a blind rage at him, he did the same, all I though about was defeating him at the moment. We clashed our weapons together trying to hit each other and block each other.

"Oh, now who's mad little shortly" he said as we clashed our weapons together again and got in to a deadlock.

"Why not look in a mirror, you'll see an ugly ass with the name Skain" we both pushed harder, but neither of us where giving in.

"Why you, Ralo Maxima!"

"Ralo Divider" Both of our attacks clashed and another bolt struck our blades, both of us where blown away several feet, and we took damage from the clash, it was safe to say that my character was just able to get up.

"Uhh, you little maggot, I'll squash you if it's the last think I do" Skain said with clenched teeth.

"Bring it" I picked my weapon up and ready myself for one final attack when something happened. At first it was just a flicker on the screen, but then, a quake shook us, both of us fell to the ground.

"What the hell" I said puzzled.

I portal materialized before us, and started to open. "What's going on?" Skain shouted.

"You're asking me"

The portal opened, and a big black dragon emerged, however, the Dragon was covered with green spots, "Oh shit," I cussed, "It's a data bug, Skain, we'll have to settle this some other time we have to gate, NOW!"

"No way, I'm not letting some monster stop me from killing you"

"Skain! That monster is bugged, we can't destroy it, even if we worked together, not that we would"

He didn't listen, and charged the dragon.

"No stupid monster will stop me from killing Drako" He jumped in the air and readied to do a deathblow, however, the dragon swatted him away with it's tail he hit the ground hard.

"Skain!"

The dragon turned around and then stabbed him with it's tall, Skain let out a bloody scream of pain and disappeared.

"Shit, I can't take down a data bug, especially in my current state"

The dragon turned around and stared at me, I could tell it was going to attack me, _gate out, gate out, why aren't the controls working_. The dragon started to crawl towards me, I panicked as the as the dragon got closer and the gate out command wasn't working, _if that thing defeats me, I'll end up like Draco, shit_.

I started to run, however, the dragon was just as quick as me, _I can't fall, I made a promise, not just to Drac, but also to my love_. I tripped on a root and hurried to get up however, it was staring me in the face when I got up.

_I can't get out, Dractaros, Angel, I'm sorry, but it looks like I'm finished_, "You may beat me, But I'm not going down without a fight! Ralo Maxima!" Lightning exploded out of my sword as I struck the monster, however, it struck me with its claws, I let out a scream of pain, it throw me on the ground, my body a bloody mess.

"Drac, I'm s-sorr.."****


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen 

Bonds of trust

October 13, 2009

I feel just offal, I just received word that my friend Drako has been hospitalized, from what I've heard, his case is the same as my brothers. I feel so foolish, I was helping Draconair settle in as she's staying with me now, and arrived the day he was attacked. I wish that I'd paid more attention that day, but the fact of the Delta server being down made me decide not to.

I know that Draconair is concerned, but I wish to have my space to think right now, I'm logging in and going straight Delta, Hidden Forbidden Sanctuary, I know no one will find me here for a while.

The sanctuary was rather dark today, a massive storm was overhead, the sound of rain pounded against the roof, I found it really relaxing, but it didn't lift my spirits. _Why did I have to be away that day, why, this is my problem, why are my friends getting punished, instead of me_. I lowered my head and stared at the floor, my eyes full of tears as I was afraid that I might have lost my dearest friend. I heard the sound of thunder in the distance, and then I heard the main door open, I didn't look up to see who entered, _probably another lost newbie_, I thought.

"Drac, are you alright?"

I looked up in response and saw that it was Draconair, however, I changed her name to confuse CC Corp, so now she was Drakanair, not much of a difference, but enough to change her codes. "Oh, what are you doing here?" I asked trying to clear my eyes up really quickly.

"I'm looking for you, you logged in without telling me what you're going to do"

"Oh, I-I-I want some space, please!" I shouted unintentionally, she looked shocked, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, but please"

"Drac, what's the matter, you can tell me"?

"I don't want to talk about it"

"You know I won't stop bugging you about it" She said with a smile, but I didn't look back at her, "What's bother you, so much?"

"I don't want you to worry about it" I said unintentionally cold.

"Drac, I'm worried, you haven't said much of anything or even eaten much of anything since yesterday"

"Just don't worry about me alright, I just need some time to myself"

I could tell she wasn't going to take no as a answer, she got right in front of me, lifted my head up with her hand under my chin, and stared at me with her emerald green eyes.

"Drac, please, the last time I saw you this upset was when–"

"Was when Silverwolf backstabbed me! I know, I don't need to be reminded" I interrupted.

"He didn't backstab you"

"He betrayed my trust!" I moved away from her and faced the wall, "He took my trust and shredded it up before my eyes. After everything I did for him, he turned away from me, and from Drako!"

"Is this what it's about?"

"Nothings about him anymore!" I said coldly.

"Then what is it about?"

"Please, I don't want to talk about it" I said softly, near the brink of tears again.

"Dractaros, don't you trust me?" She said in a small and sad voice.

I turned around and hugged her, "I trust you more then anyone in the whole world, and nothing can change that."

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"Because it hurts to much to tell, to much to speak of"

"Is it Drako? Is something wrong with him? Please Dractaros tell me"

I stood silent a moment, thinking, and then said "Drako has been hospitalized"

"What! How!" She said in a shock as she back away from me.

"Databug," I said weakly, "He logged in while the delta server was down, when to a dungeon, and fought a databug". I turned away and lowered my head again, not feeling any better then if I hadn't told her.

"Drac, I'm so sorry, but he'll be ok, I know it"

"No, he won't, and it's all my fault, ALL MY FAULT!" I shouted, I punched the wall, leaving a small mark on it.

"What do you mean it's all your fault, there was nothing you could have done"

"Yes there was, I was busy helping you get settled in, because I thought nothing would happen if the delta server was down, but I was wrong! My best friend now is in the…. in the hospital now because I was careless, how can I ever ask anyone to help me now, knowing what might happen to them."

"But Drac-"

"No! I can't ask you to help me anymore, you've already lost your job because of it, Helba warned you, warned me from taking help, I should have listened"

"Drac-"

"How will I ever be able to talk to him again if he comes out of his coma, how will I-"

"Drac! Stop it" She came around to me and slapped me hard across the face, I looked at her shock and realized she was crying. "You think we didn't know the risks, we wanted to help you no mater the cost, you have no one to blame but us! Is it a crime to want to help the one you love and care for, he's your sworn brother dammit, and he was my friend to!"

"Drakanair, I-"

"No, don't tell me to relax, your sitting here not telling me what's wrong and making me feel like I shouldn't even be here! All I want to do is help, please don't shut me out" Tears where streaming down her face now.

"Drakanair, I'm so sorry, it's just that I didn't want you to get hurt, I don't know what I'd do without you." I moved towards her and hugged her, her head in my chest, "Please don't cry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just don't want to lose the only other person in the world that I trust just as much as you."

"Then please don't shut me out, I want to help you, I want to help all those who've fallen into a coma"

"I won't, but please, don't leave me"

"I won't, nothing will drive us apart, not distance, not people, not illness"

"Thanks" I let go of her and moved towards the statue of the girl, still looking as gloomy and sad as the first day I saw it. "However, that still doesn't change the face that Drako may be hospitalized as long as my brother has been, and until we figure out what has happened, that could take a long time, possibly we may never find out what happened"

"I found a report from a while ago that might cheer you up"

"I'm sorry, but I doubt it"

"Listen before you say that, the report dates back to when the crimson knight where around, there captain was struck down in the game by a monster and fell comatose"

"So this has happened before?" I asked with interest as I raised my head up and looked at her.

"Keep listening, he was in a coma for a few days and when he came out of it, he suffered from amnesia for a time. Some time after that happened, others, both players and crimson guards where struck with it, but it ended within a short time, all recovered, but showed the same symptoms as the captain did. The report basically says that there may be a chance that Drako might come out of it, so there is a bit of hope that he will not end up like your brother."

"Even if so, we still need to find the source of this, knowing what even greater risks are ahead, do you still want to help me?"

"Just try and stop me"

"Thank you"

My spirits raised, I'm hopeful that she's right, however I just hope that nothing happens to her. I make a promise to myself that I will protect her, neither heaven nor hell will stop me.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen 

Rebirth of the Red Dragon

October 21, 2009

It's been two weeks now since Drako fell in to a coma, however Dractaros has not been mopping, instead, he's been leveling. He says that the higher he is, the less likely someone else he knows will fall into a coma. He's made 6 levels in the last week alone, so I've been doing the same, today I'm grouping with Omnipotent and Hiro today to do some leveling.

"Saber Dance" Hiro started slashing a Star Viking at speeds so fast that it looked like he hit it in one hit, the star Viking backed off in pain and fell down with a loud crash. It's glowing arms that looked like blades lost its glow and it faded away.

"That last one hurt a bit" Arcanis said holding his side lightly.

"I got it," I said, "Phal Repth"

As I casted the spell, I looked around at my surroundings, a forest that was so thick there where only paths that made the place look like a dungeon even though we where on the field level. A green aura surrounded Omni and his wound vanished and cleaned itself up, "Thanks, well, sorry but that's enough fighting for me today, got things to do in the real world today"

"That's ok, I need to restock anyway," I said feeling full of energy.

We gated out, the forest dissolving before my eyes, I blinked and the next thing a saw was Sigma loading before me, Fort Ouph was currently mid morning and people were out and about. I disbanded the party and we said our good-byes.

"Well, later" Arcanis said before logging out.

"I think I'll log too" Hiro said, I looked at him with a surprised look, he saw it and said, "Even a shadow needs to sleep"

"Oh, sorry, just didn't think you slept because you seem to be on all the time"

"Well, night then" he said and then logged out.

I stood there for a moment trying to think of what to do next, "Well, guess I'll go restock" I said, I started walking towards the shop. There where a lot of people around today, running around town, trading, on the way I had to jump out of the way of someone riding there grunty.

"Man, this place is really busy today, maybe there's an event happening today"

"Welcome milady, what can I get you?" the NPC shopkeeper asked to me.

"I'd like 10 Artisan's Souls, 15 resurrects, 20 recovery drinks and 5 fairies orbs"

"That will be 40,000 please," I handed him the money and he said "Give me a moment to get your supplies"

"Well, what should I do with the rest of my time?"

"Well, you could twiddle your thumbs" a female voice said.

I turned around and saw Reako, her ears where drooped rather then standing straight up like usual.

"Long time no see Reako, how come I haven't seen you around, or are you here to delete my data?"

"Ok, first, you should know that you call me Rae, and second, I'm not here to delete you, I doubt I'd be able to"

"Then why are you here, to apologize for getting me fired?" I said slightly cold to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked puzzled.

"Drac has been monitoring all messages coming and going throughout CC Corp. He told me that you sent a E-mail to Lios a few hours before he fired me"

"…" She had a look of surprise and also guilt on her face at that.

"Well save your apology, I'm sure you had a good reason for doing it"

"Ya, I did," she said with a gloomy tone, "Lios found out that I helped give data out to your friend. He was threatening to fire me and press charges unless I told him something to change him mind"

"Well, if you want to apologize, make it to Dractaros"

"What? Why?" She asked sounding really confused.

Because I got fired, Drac took him time away from The World long enough for his friend to fall comatose as well as his brother"

"What?" She said in a shocked voice.

"Two weeks ago, two people where playing on the Delta server while it was under maintenance, both went to a field and fought each other, however, a databug appeared and both of them fell into a coma, the two where Skain and Drako"

"I-I, I'm, I don't know what to say"

"Like I said, if you want to say you're sorry, say it to him, not me"

"I'm so stupid," she lowered her head and started to cry, "I 'm sorry that I had to do that, I'm so sorry to have thrown two more people into a coma"

"I understand perfectly Rea," I moved over to her and patted her back gently, "You have to worry about your brother, I understand, but please, don't beat yourself up about it"

"Thank you, but I still want to help"

"No! I've lost my job because of it, but you have a brother to worry about, I know you want to help but you have to worry about him"

"But"

"No buts, ok, you just do your job"

"Ok, but let me help you out one last time then" she raised her head up.

"Ok, one last time, what has Mr.Tokuoka been doing since I was fired"

"He's been acting a bit unstable, did you say something to him before you left?"

"No, I sent him an E-mail with everything that has happened, I though that he would help, where old family friends"

"Well you sure did something, everyone else has noticed"

"That's not good"

"Please let me help"

"If you want to help, don't help"

"Ok," she fixed herself up and turned towards the chaos gate and stopped. "So, this is the last time we can meet in The World as friends"

"Until Lios sees that he's wrong, I'm afraid so"

"Then until we meet again as friends then"

"Until then" I replied.

She started walking towards the gate again, and I was left alone. _Well, maybe I'll go tend to my grunty, the little thing is a hungry little pig_. _I'll go check on Drako's grunty as well_, "Sorry for the wait my lady, here are your items"

"Oh, thanks", I grabbed my Items and headed for Lambda.

The Lambda server was bright with a high noon setting, storm clouds were visible in the east. As I walked towards the Grunty Ranch, many players passed me chating about all manner of things. When I got to the ranch, a NPC saw me and came up to me, "Welcome milady, are you here to-"

"Master, Is that you! Clang!"

A Large metal covered Grunty came rushing out of the stable and jumped on me.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my, get off of her, she's not your owner" The NPC said in a panic trying to push the grunty off.

"Ouch. Arthur?"

"How do you know my name? Clang"

"Your owner is Drako?"

"Yes, clang, master is called Drako"

"I'm a friend"

"Your friend that master talked to three weeks ago, right clang?"

"That's right"

"Where is master clang? Please tell me clang"

"He's, away for a while, and while he is, I'll take care of you until then"

"Ok, clang"

He turned and headed back into the stable, something told me he was feeling gloomy, I then turned towards the ranch keeper, but before I could say anything, I heard someone behind me call my name.

"Drakanair!"

I turned around and saw Dractaros running up towards me, he came right up to me and hugged me he had tears in his eyes. "Drac, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, quiet the opposite, I just got an E-mail from Drako's girlfriend, and he came out of the coma, he is suffering from amnesia just like you said, but he's ok"

He looked at me and I saw the glow in his eye that I haven't seen for more then a year, and I knew he was feeling a lot better. He bent over and gave me a kiss, and said, "Thank you for never giving up hope".

Hope has been renewned in Drac, this is good sign for the future, maybe, just maybe we can find out what is happening in The World.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen 

Regrouping

October 29, 2009

My Girlfriend has finally let me log in today, I understand she's worried, but why, it's just a game, the doctors said that it may take some time for all my memories to come back to me. Maybe I'll understand why she's so upset when it all comes back to me, I told Dractaros in my last email that I'd like to talk to him today. He said he was setting up a meeting, for what reason I don't know, at Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Grounds. I know that I'm still missing some of my memory, but I fell that I have to go no matter what.

When I logged it, I zoned into the Delta server, the city Mac Anu was familiar, but it seemed like I hadn't been here for months. It was somewhat dark as it was dusk, and the sunlight was hiding behind the towering buildings behind me, I turned around and saw a spinning ring with golden magical ruins spinning around it.

"What's that?" I stood there thinking for a minute and then said, "Oh ya, a Chaos Gate, the gate between fields and cities."

I walked over to it and without thinking, I entered the keywords for the meeting place, _guess my body didn't forget_.

I finished the keyword and was warped to the field, the church of Delta hidden forbidden Holy Grounds, I remember this place the most, so many times have I come here, and all of those times talking, memories of this place where flooding me for a moment.

"Holy bloody hell, look what the dog dragged in, it's my old pal, my homey, my best friend, Broco"

"_BROCO, WTF, YOU DAMN ASS!"_

"_Hahahahahahahaha, yep, that's my old friend for sure, no doubt about that:-). Sorry about that, had to make sure"_

"Har de har har, ):-( you ever call me that again and I'll kick your ass" 

"_I've heard this line somewhere before, where" _

"_A tale of an end, a story of the end of a race of sprites who are about to be destroyed by what they called the cursed wave"_

"_Arcanis, you know something about the text?"_

"Yes, that is a single passage in a story from a time ago; it's called The Epitaph of Twilight, a story that disappeared long ago."

"_Hiro said that the location was Lambda Pulsating Worst Core, although I feel like it's a setup, Skain may have told him if he failed to tell him a field to ambush us."_

"_I don't think so, I checked the floor today and it is as he said, anywhere I went, I was sent back to the same room, once in a while, I would make it to the next room, but, it is a maze, I don't know how to transverse it"_

"There is always a way a through a maze, if Helba uses this place to get to Paradise as most seem to call it"

I wish I could fully remember what happened, why did I get amnesia, what's going on.

"Drako, glad to see you" Someone behind me said in a soft yet cold voice.

I turned around as saw a guy wearing a blue kimono, his hair was dark and tied into a ponytail, his eyes cold looking.

"Wow" I shouted and backed off as he was right in my face, "Who the hell are you?"

"So, you did forget, at least for now, friend"

"If you wanted a friend, all you have to do is ask, Friends?" "Friends" 

"Oh, ya, Hiro right?"

"Right, come on then, they've already started"

He walked past me towards the churches doors, I decided to follow, when he opened the door, the interior was revealed. A large open space with benches against the walls greeted my eyes, leading towards a statue of a girl with chains restraining her on a large altar. To the right of the statue was a group of people, two guys and a girl, the girl was sitting on a bench and had large purple wings folded up under her long silver hair, one of the guys was leaning next to the bench looking at the other guy, some of his face hidden behind a red cloth wrapped around his mouth. The other guy was leaning against the altar, his hair blue, armor blue also, with silver chain mail, blue wings folded behind his back, he was the most familiar of the three, but vaguely.

"_You think I'll let my best friend do this alone"_

"Thank you Drako, yet again you help me out" 

Hey, no one to worry about, just a little lost friend" Hiro said to the others, they turned their heads and looked at me.

"Drako!" the Girl said getting up and running towards me.

"Drako, good to see you again" The guy with the wraps said to me.

The girl gave me a hug, I stood there dazed about what happened.

"Ok, I have a feeling that I do know you, but who are you?"

She looked a little hurt at that remark, but before I could say anything, the blue haired guy said something.

"He must have amnesia still, but I would say that it's fragmented, he remembers something's, but other things he's still trying to remember"

It then hit me who he was, "Drac? Dractaros?"

"I'm glad to see you again pal"

"Ya, and I remember your names to, Draconair?" I pointed at the girl.

"Yes but my names Drakanair now, but I'll explain later"

"And Squall?" I pointed at the other guy.

"No, Onmipotent One, but you best remember that I go by Arcanis"

Oh right, sorry" I replied.

"Still good that your back" he said back to me.

I looked at Dractaros, _funny, I recall he was different looking, must be in my lost memory_.

"Ok, I know you want to know what happened Drako, but lets first finish the meeting, k?"

I nodded. We walked back to the benches, I sat at the end of the bench closes to the altar, Hiro decided to stand behind me, everyone else took the same spot as when I entered.

Ok then, so Hiro as I was saying, have you seen or heard anything about the girl?"

"Fraid I haven't, there hasn't been a lot of chatter in the underworld"

"Well, plz keep looking"

"Fine"

Dractaros turned to Omnipotent one and asked, "How about the epitaph?"

"Same, there just isn't any record that it even existed, I've been trying to look around "The World" for it, but no one seems to know a thing about it, most haven't even heard of it." He replied back to Dractaros.

_This stinks a little, I have no idea what they're talking about_, I looked at the statue and suddenly remembered something. It was several months ago, Drac sent me images of a girl in the data he retrieved looked like, the pictures were garbled, he wanted me to try and fix them up.

"It would be easier to find here if we had more then a bunch of fragmented images to find her. The single clear image is of her back side, how can you be sure she's a girl!" Hiro said in a cold and harsh tone.

"Well sorry Hiro, it's the only clear image I was able to retrieve, I'm not a good artist, so it's hard to restore an image for me, I've restored most of the data, but not the images." Dractaros glared back at him.

"She looks like that statue," I said out loud.

I wasn't looking, but I knew everyone turned there head around and looked at me.

"Drako, what did you say?" Drakanair asked.

"I remember, Drac wanted me to fix up those images as best I could, I remember I completed one that showed her face, but I couldn't find you, and The World's mail system was down. I remember that she looked like this statue, except for the chains"

Dractaros came over and looked me in the face and asked, "Are you sure Drako?"

"Ya, I'm sure, I think I still have the image in my computer"

"Then send it to Hiro and the rest of us when you log out"

"Ok"

"Well then, that's all for today, lets hope we have a real lead now, oh and I got a little something for you Arcanis, and you to Hiro, a little thank you for helping so far"

Drac handed two Metal claws to Hiro and a sword that was shaped like a bolt of lightning at the base of the blade to Omnipotent.

"Wow, nice high lvl weapon, thanks" Omnipotent said.

"Sufficient" Hiro said looking at it.

Both logged out afterwards, Dractaros Turned towards me, I wanted to ask him so many questions, but he was first to say something.

"Drako, I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm not sure if you remember, but, well, the incident leading to your coma, well,"

He looked like he was having trouble coming to say it, but remembered it, just at that moment. It came to me in fragments but enough for me to figure it out.

"_Oh, now who's mad little shortly?" _

"Why not look in a mirror, you'll see an ugly ass with the name Skain" 

"Oh shit, it's a data bug, Skain, we'll have to settle this some other time we have to gate, NOW!"

_I can't get out, Dractaros, Angel, I'm sorry, but it looks like I'm finished._

"There's no need to apologize, I don't remember fully how it happened, but I know that it won't happen again cause we'll be together facing it."

He looked at me with a surprised look for a moment, then said, "Thanks"

I gave him a thumbs up, then he said, "Well, I'm going to get some sleep, Night then"

He gated out, I looked a little surprised, _sleep, but it's still early, oh but he lives in Japan, but it should still be early there_?

Drakanair came over to me, she must have know I was confused because she said, "Don't worry, he's had trouble sleeping since the incident, though, I think he'll sleep better tonight"

"Well, I guess that I shouldn't be surprised, from what I remember, he's always been like that, I think I'll log to"

"Going somewhere?"

"No, I know that I have a girlfriend, but I can't remember why, I think I should try to find out before she gets mad"

":-)"

"I'll be back on again, hopefully, when I fully remember everything"

"K, take it easy for a bit, ok"

"K" I waved good-bye to Drakanair and logged out"

Logging in today was a good idea, I remember a lot more about what happened, I just hope that nothing worse is ahead of us.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen 

Dragon Champions Killer

October 14, 2009

It's nice yet disconcerting, everything's been calm in "The World" lately, it's good for everyone except my brother, how can I help him if nothing turns up. Drako is back to normal, he told me first day he can out of his coma, he though he was a little girl, I got a good laugh out of it. I've completed the restoration of the data Drakanair gave me before she got fired, the data was a pain to reconstruct, but I've discovered something very disturbing. Drako has invited me to a little dungeon hunting, finding treasures, he thinks he can find some books to increase his stats.

When I logged in, the sigma server was in night, the setting was the sun has long since went down. I know Drako had to be here, as he wanted to search sigma, to gain some experience, and hopefully a book.

"Dractaros, bout time you got here"

I turned around and sure enough, he was standing right next to the Chaos gate waiting for me.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I had to, finish something"

He sent me an invite and asked, "Any idea of a field to search?"

"… Sigma, Discovered Bloody White Devil"

"Interesting name, what brought that one up?"

"…"

He looked at me with a puzzled look, "Drac?"

"I'll tell you when we get there"

"Ok"

When we zoned in, a cold frozen wasteland stood before us, it was dark with night, and very cold. I saw some white cherries at the base of a frozen stone beam and decided to pick them.

"White Cherries, nice find already" Drako said to me as he started to pick some, I remained silent, _I have to tell him, but how can I knowing how dangerous it is_. "Dractaros, what's bothering you, I haven't seen you this mopy in a while, and last time it was because something bad happened"

I stood up, and said, "When we get into the dungeon ok"

He looked really worried now, "Ok"

We walked towards the dungeon, the landscape didn't change much, saw lots of thing frozen solid, some of them where formerly living animals, others where objects like an ark. When we reached the dungeon entrance, it looked like a destroyed tower, with the entrance still in tacked leading downwards. Inside was a castle with a greenish tint.

"Now will you tell me, or is it something I don't want to know?" Drako asked, sounding a bit scared to ask, _he knows me to well, he knows this is something to be scared about_.

"Well, where to start"

"Should we move on ahead while you tell?"

"… Sure"

When we entered the next room, a Grangon appeared from a portal in front of us, This large dragon was ready for us as it casted a OrGan Zot on us. Drako and me dodged the spell just in time. I got to me feet and shouted "Phajuk Kruz" Branches appeared out of thin air and started slashing the dragon, it fell after a blast of wood energy due to an elemental hit.

"I finished restoring the data from my brothers log, the data just before he fell comatose"

"And something bad turned up"

We started walking into the next room, "You could say that"

The doors closed behind us, and a large starfish called a Star Eater started to walk towards us, Drako when and used a flaming slash got an elemental hit, and it fell.

"So what turned up that has you so freaked out?"

The next room was empty, but the next one had to portals that turned out to be treasure chests.

The next room on the map lead towards the stairs down, "Well, I found out what did my brother in" I said in a low tone.

"And this is the part that I'm not wanting to hear?"

"Well, partly yes, partly no"

"?" I turned around and saw he was confused.

"A single technique was used to do my brother in, but first remember in Lambda Pulsating Worst Core the data bug we fought had protective barrier around its data"

"Ya, how could I forget, it was a hard and stressful time, I thought if we weren't careful, we would have wound up like your bro"

"Well, it turns out everything has one of these barriers, even character data"

"No way, really?" He said in a very surprised tone.

We descended the stairs and the second for was ahead full of more enemies.

The room past the stairs had three Holy Mights, tall hollow armor with to big blades in each hand, and a Star Eater, me and Drako both casted OrGan Don, and got the elemental hit, the star I went and used Vakz Spiral and killed it fast.

"Well, as I was saying, something broke my brothers protect barrier and then something powerful used some sort of technique, after that he fell into his coma"

The next room was big and had another Star Eater, I used Vakz Spiral Again to defeat it, this time, it didn't die from an elemental hit.

"The scary thing is the move it used, it's similar to the data rewrite program I made, but a lot more powerful and different somehow"

"Hold on, I don't get it, how could a rewrite move sent your bro into a coma, it doesn't make sense?"

"Your guess is as good as mine"

The next room had another Star eater in it, _this is getting old_, this time we both used a fire move and killed it in two seconds flat.

"Ok, I have a feeling I'll regret it," Drako began to ask, "But what used this technique?"

"That is the real reason I was hesitant to tell you"

When we entered the next room, two Dark Stalkers appeared, these hooded ghostly enemies where more of a problem as these enemies where physical resistant, me and Drako both used an electric spell to defeat them.

I didn't say anything after that battle till we got to B5, _I must really be shaken up, but who could blame me, I know Drako would be feeling the same if he knew, and I'm sure he will after he hears_.

When we cleared out the last of the monsters standing between the Gott Statue and us, I finally chilled enough to speak up again.

"Sorry I when silent back there, it's just,"

"I get the feeling I won't get much sleep tonight if you tell me, but I have to know"

We walked though the doorway and the Gott statue was there behind the chest, the statue was Krake the water spirit, the spirit and the statue looked something like a drake.

"The thing that used the rewrite move, wasn't a creature, or a player"

"What are you saying?" Drako asked.

"Well, let's just say had I of known from the beginning, I wouldn't have asked anyone to help"

"What could be worse then a data bug?" he asked with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Well, I don't know what it is exactly, but it wasn't normal, and the scary part is it couldn't have been created by CC Corp"

"Impossible, they own, run, and manage 'The World', how could they not create it!"

"Because there where no limits on it"

"What?"

"Anything created in the game has to have a limit because it has to be beatable, and the data has to be viewable, this creature was to much that my CPU crashed, and it crashed hard, I had to reinstall everything"

"What, but how?"

"Even CC Corp couldn't make a creature like this, it has no original set data like the bugs do, this think has, well, I can't explain it, but there is no way it could have been made by CC Corp."

"Then what made it?" he asked with a major quiver in his voice.

"Well, as much as it scares me to say this, I think there is something within 'The World' that is causing all of these things to happen"

I walked forward and opened the chest, there was a book inside, I turned around and said, "Weren't you looking for this?"

"Suddenly, I feel like I want to vomit"

"Think you're scared, I'm as white as a sheet"

"Have you, told Drakanair yet?"

"She knows, that's how I confirmed it wasn't from CC Corp. she know every monster made, not one single one didn't go by her, she helped to test everyone of them, and she snooped around while she still worked there. She also found out before she was canned that the data bugs aren't CC Corps doing either."

"Great, now I'm freaked out, BRB, I'm seriously going to puck"

_I don't blame him_, _I'm so scared that I'm shaking in my seat_, _why is something like this happening_. _I don't want Drako and Drakanair involved_, _but I know they won't back down_, _despite how terrified they are_.

I stood there for a minute thinking of what to do now, _if I pursue my goal_, _I'll eventually meet this thing_, _if my friends help me_, _I may lose one of them for good_, _but I know they want to help me, despite what dangers lay ahead_.

"… Man, seeing what you ate for breakfast is not something pleasant" Drako said, _guess he's back_. "So, what do we do now?" He asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know, the most I could think of is to try and avoid it, if that's even possible"

"So basically just give up! How could you even think of that?"

"Because there's more at stake now then just my brother, I almost lost you once man, the thought of losing you or Drakanair is too unbearable"

"I know that won't happen," he started walking over towards me, "And even if it does, I know that you'll do everything possible to make everything right, as I would if something happened to you. Since I've known you, when have you ever had to do anything alone if I could help it"

He stop right in front of me, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Ya, but what can we do against something that's invincible, hell it's like a god, how do you defeat a god?"

"Well, I think we should start by getting Drakanair online so we can discuses what to do from here on"

"Ok, but Drako?"

"Ya, what"

"Lets not tell anyone else about this, Arcanis, Squall and Hiro don't need to know, I don't want to get them stuck in this like we are"

"Fare enough, but if they do, you know we'll have to tell them everything"

"I know"


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen 

Challenges and Traps

October 28, 2009

I hate to say it, but I think my actions at CC Corp have had consequences, my friend mister Tokuoka has been fired, I have been unable to contact him in a few days, close to a week. I had Dractaros hack into there database and he found that he was fired, rather harshly. I hope he receives my last e-mail, something tell me he'll want to see what has been happening with his own eyes. Today, we are just going to meet in Mac Anu in the back ally that Dractaros found way back.

The city of Mac Anu was very crowded today, lot of people around talking about the latest event announced by CC Corp today. The noon setting was great and many people where traveling to all area's of Mac Anu. In the back alley where Drako and Dractaros have met a number of times, it was bright which was different as the alley was usually in shade.

"So, Mr. Tokuoka was fired, I think that our last ally inside the company is now gone" Dractaros said.

He was leaning against the wall facing the river, Drako was against the other wall, and I was sitting on the edge of the alley looking out towards the distant buildings. "Well, Rea wants to help, but" I started.

"But you or any of us don't want to risk her job to" Drako interrupted.

"Right, she's already got Lios looking over her shoulder, so we wouldn't be able to ask her for help without him knowing" I replied, I turned my head around and looked at Dractaros.

"Well then, we'll just have to stick to our current allies" Dractaros said as he lifted his head.

"Drac, has there been any activity lately?" Drako asked.

"As usual, nothing, it's like there even wasn't any problems"

"Any idea's why?" I asked.

"Ether they have stopped, or there just hasn't been any real sightings or activity, and this dam event doesn't help"

"What is this event," Drako asked, "All that I've heard is it involves grunties"

"Well," I started, "If I recall what was being planned before I was fired, it's a race, challengers choose a grunty they've raised and race for prizes. I think it's a beta trial for an idea for the next version, why are you so curious?"

"I'm thinking of entering it"

"What!" Dractaros said, he got off the wall and stood there, "Why are you thinking of doing that, you know CC Corp is looking for us, I wouldn't be surprised if soon they say that we are events to be killed just like what happened when the crimson knights where around"

"I'm doing it because one, I like grunties, and I want to show that I'm the best racer, I use to be grunty races with others before I met up with you again, and I was dam good. Two, we have to show Lios and those other bustards that we are not afraid to show our faces, be sides, we are well protected against any attempts to delete our character data. Third, Balmung is sure to be at this, and I want to prove that he isn't the best out there"

"But doesn't Bulmung not like grunties" I asked.

"Ya, but he always try to show he's the best"

"Well anyways, you have thought this though haven't you?" Dractaros asked.

"Yes I have, so I say lets do this"

"There is one flow in your reasons, we are protected, but they may have found a way around such a protection. You can't rely on it forever"

"So make a new one, or remode it somehow to make it unpassable"

"Hmmmm"

"Well, there is one think that can help with such a plan" I spoke up.

Both of them looked aver at me and asked, "What?" at the same time.

"Well, knowing Lios, he'll plan for us, or at least one of use to come, planning to delete them or us, but what if we had a counter plan"

"Ok, you lost me, what counter plan?" Drako asked sounding lost.

"I get it" Dractaros said with his hand under his chin.

"Mind telling me then?" Drako said, _he must feel really stupid right now_.

"We use the event to get whatever data we can straight from CC Corp, right through Lios' character"

"Right," I replied, "We use his character data as a down link to download ever bit of information he has about the current situation"

"The only problem is that he will know about such a download, when is this even to take place?"

"Round New Years, I think around noon of New Years day"

"So that would be about 9 or 10 A.M. for me, right?" Drako asked sounding like he was thinking as hard as he could.

"Try not to strain your brain to much man, you might hurt yourself" Dractaros said in a smart-ass tone.

"Go to hell smart-ass"

"Wow, no four letter word?"

"Hey, you know dam well that everyone has some sort of shit fit about that word"

"Hey man, I just messing with you, relax a little"

"Well, in any case, we still need to find a way around the download notice"

"Maybe you could ask Helba?" Drako suggested.

"Ya right man, you know she won't, she only helps when she wants to"

"But she hates Lios"

"I would hardly say hates him, more like dislikes him" I corrected.

"Fine, she dislikes him, but wouldn't she want to help because of that, to mess with him, she likes to do that doesn't she?"

"Even if so, I don't think she'd make it easy for us, so she would most likely say she won't" Dractaros replied.

"Why wouldn't she, I mean, she could bug Lios, get information straight from CC Corps mouths, and help us out all at once"

"Because she thinks that others should find the answers themselves, so she would have us do it ourselves to learn and to do it for ourselves. That's just the way she works man, not a soul alive could change so otherwise"

Drako turned his head towards the river and said, "Dam, so now what?"

"Well, maybe I could make a silent download, like an auto download, except that such a think won't be easy, namely cuse I'll have to know more about the computers CC Corp uses"

"Well, I can help you with that" I spoke up.

"But even with that, it's making a specific hacking program that has to be able to avoid and blocks of firewalls that CC Corp may have"

"Well, maybe Helba with give a 'small helping hand' there" Drako said.

"Well, it's a start, but Drako, how would you feel being bait for a ploy to get enemy information?" Dractaros asked.

"Don't worry, it's me"

"For some reason, that worries me" I stated.

"Hey! That's mean, come on what do you think I'm going to do, run straight up to the asshole and kill him"

"No, I'm just saying that I'm worried for some reason, like something might go wrong while we are doing this"

"Well no one said this was going to be easy, I mean what things in life do you want that won't be hard to get"

"The point being," Dractaros interrupted, "Is that we need to plan this as best we can and fighting won't help. Drakanair, I know worried about Tokuoka, but right now your not doing anyone any good getting mad and upset about getting anyone else in trouble, it's to late for that. We're all in this together, so we must try our best to get out of this together, alright?"

"Right" Drako moaned.

"Ya, right, sorry" I replied.

"Don't worry about it ok, we just need to plan out our next move very carefully is all" Dractaros said back to me.

"Well, we got a bit more them 2 months to go before it happens, so we got plenty of time" Drako said.

"Yes, but best plans are made before the time to leave space for change" Dractaros said trying to sound wise.

"Right Mr. Smart-ass"

"Hey!"

"I got an idea" I spoke up.

Both of them looked at me with a puzzled look on their face, _best to stop another fight from breaking out_.

"Why don't we go to a dungeon, get some leveling, maybe find books like Drako wanted, and we can plan out our moves"

"Um, sure, but where?" Drako asked looking puzzled still.

"I don't know, maybe Sigma Obedient Betrayed Abyss, or Lambda Dog Dancing Dusk Far Thunder, just some place."

"… Ok, I'm game for an adventure" Dractaros said.

"Ok, but only if I'm group leader" Drako said energetically.

"Again, you where group leader last time"

"Ya, and we wasted the enemy"

"Only cuse we were in a lower level dungeon"

"Ha ha ha ha ha" I busted out.

We do have a tough time ahead of us, and even though someone or something is trying to stop us, I know that we will continue to try until we find out.


End file.
